Harry Potter y los Métodos Racionales
by Arturo Serrano
Summary: Esta es una traducción al español (con permiso) de Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, escrito originalmente por el usuario LessWrong (seudónimo de Eliezer Yudkowsky), publicado (y aún en curso) en fanfiction-punto-net. Pueden ver más detalles en HPMOR-punto-com y aprender sobre el arte de la razón en LessWrong-punto-com (ambas páginas están en inglés).
1. Un día muy poco probable

**HARRY POTTER Y LOS MÉTODOS RACIONALES**

PREMISA: Petunia se casó con un bioquímico, y Harry creció leyendo ciencia y ciencia-ficción. Entonces llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y un mundo de nuevas e interesantes posibilidades para aprovechar. Y nuevos amigos, como Hermione Granger, y la profesora McGonagall, y el profesor Quirrell…

AVISO LEGAL: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter. Nadie es dueño de los métodos racionales.

NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL: Este _no_ es un fanfiction con un solo punto de divergencia: existe un punto de divergencia principal, en algún momento del pasado, pero hay otros cambios. El mejor término que he oído para este tipo de fanfiction es "universo paralelo".

El texto contiene varias pistas: unas obvias, otras no tanto, y algunas muy oscuras que de verdad me pasmó ver que los lectores lograron descifrar, y montones de evidencia visible a plena luz. Este es un relato racionalista: sus misterios se pueden resolver, y la intención es que los resuelvan.

El ritmo de la historia es el de una serie, como un programa de televisión pensado para un número fijo de temporadas, con episodios programados individualmente pero dentro de un argumento general que va dirigido a una conclusión final.

Toda la ciencia que aparece aquí es ciencia real. Pero tengan presente que, por fuera del terreno de la ciencia, las opiniones de los personajes pueden no ser las del autor. No todo lo que haga el protagonista es una lección de sabiduría, y los consejos dados por los personajes más oscuros pueden ser poco confiables o espadas de doble filo.

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR: Soy colombiano, pero voy a procurar emplear un español que resulte cómodo de leer y fácil de seguir para cualquier público hispano.

Hasta la fecha este fanfiction lleva en inglés más de 100 capítulos, y me he metido en esta locura de traducirlo entero porque creo que es una herramienta valiosísima para introducir al público general al uso de la razón para mejorar nuestra vida.

Ahora procedamos:

* * *

Capítulo 1

Un día muy poco probable

* * *

_Resplandece bajo la luna una esquirla de plata, un fragmento de línea…_

_(ropas oscuras caen)_

_…brotan litros de sangre, y alguien grita una palabra._

* * *

La pared está totalmente cubierta de estanterías. Cada una tiene seis estantes y llega casi hasta el techo. Algunos estantes están a reventar de libros de tapa dura: ciencia, matemáticas, historia, y todo lo demás. Otros estantes tienen dos filas de libros de ciencia-ficción de tapa rústica, con la fila de atrás montada sobre cajas de pañuelos o pedazos de madera, para que se les vea el lomo por encima de la fila de adelante. Y todavía no es suficiente. Hay libros regados por las mesas y los sillones y apilados bajo las ventanas.

Esta es la sala de estar de la casa donde viven el eminente profesor Michael Verres Evans, su esposa Petunia Evans Verres, y su hijo adoptivo, Harry James Potter Evans Verres.

En la mesa hay una carta y un sobre de pergamino amarillento sin estampilla, dirigido al _Sr. H. Potter_ en tinta verde esmeralda.

El profesor y su esposa están teniendo una conversación acalorada, pero no están gritando. Al profesor le parece poco civilizado gritar.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —le dijo Michael a Petunia. Su tono indicaba que temía mucho que estuviera hablando en serio.

—Mi hermana era bruja —repitió Petunia. Se veía asustada, pero se mantuvo firme—. Su esposo era mago.

—¡Es absurdo! —soltó Michael—. Vinieron a nuestra boda, nos visitaron en Navidad…

—Les dije que no debías saber —susurró Petunia—. Pero es verdad. He visto cosas…

El profesor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Querida, entiendo que no estés familiarizada con la literatura escéptica. Puede que no te des cuenta de la facilidad con que un mago entrenado puede fingir cosas que parecen imposibles. ¿Recuerdas cuando le enseñé a Harry a doblar cucharas? Si parecía que siempre adivinaban lo que estabas pensando, eso se llama lectura en frío…

—Ellos no doblaban cucharas…

—¿Entonces qué hacían?

Petunia se mordió un labio.

—Simplemente no puedo decirte. Pensarás que estoy… —tragó saliva—. Escucha, Michael. Yo no fui siempre así —y señaló su esbelta figura—. Lo hizo Lily. Porque… porque se lo _supliqué_. Por años le supliqué. Lily había sido _siempre_ más bonita que yo, y… yo la había tratado mal por eso, y luego resultó que era _bruja_. ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí? Y le _supliqué_ que usara un poco de esa magia en mí para que yo también fuera bonita. Incluso si no tenía magia, al menos podía ser bonita —en los ojos de Petunia se estaban formando lágrimas—. Y Lily me decía que no, e inventaba las excusas más ridículas, como que el mundo se iba a acabar si se portaba bien con su hermana, o que un centauro se lo prohibió… Eran las cosas más ridículas, y la detesté por eso. Y cuando me acababa de graduar de la universidad yo estaba saliendo con ese chico, Vernon Dursley. Ese gordo era el único chico que me hablaba. Y dijo que quería tener hijos, y que el primero se iba a llamar Dudley. Y pensé: _¿Qué clase de padre le pone a su hijo Dudley Dursley?_ Fue como ver toda mi vida futura extendida delante de mí, y no pude soportarlo. Y le escribí a mi hermana y le dije que si no me ayudaba yo prefería… —se detuvo—. De cualquier modo, —continuó con una vocecilla—, cedió. Me dijo que era peligroso, y le dije que ya no me importaba, y me tomé esa pócima, y estuve enferma durante semanas, pero cuando me mejoré se me limpió la piel, y por fin me salieron curvas y… era bonita. La gente empezó a tratarme _bien_, —se le quebró la voz—, y desde entonces ya no pude seguir odiando a mi hermana, sobre todo cuando supe lo que la magia le causó al final…

—Querida —dijo Michael con suavidad—, te enfermaste, ganaste unos kilos mientras estabas en cama, y la piel se te limpió sola. O la enfermedad te hizo cambiar de dieta…

—Ella era bruja —repitió Petunia—. Yo lo vi.

—Petunia —dijo Michael. En la voz se le empezaba a notar la irritación—. Tú _sabes_ que no puede ser cierto. ¿De verdad te tengo que explicar por qué?

Petunia se retorció las manos. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Mi amor, sé que no puedo ganarte una discusión, pero por favor, esta vez créeme…

—_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a Harry como si hubieran olvidado que había una tercera persona en la sala. Harry respiró profundo.

—Mamá, _tus_ padres no tenían magia, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Petunia, confundida.

—Entonces en tu familia nadie sabía nada de magia cuando le llegó la carta a Lily. ¿Qué los convenció _a ellos_?

—Ah… —dijo Petunia—. No solo llegó una carta. Vino un profesor de Hogwarts. Él… —Petunia miró a Michael—. Él nos mostró magia.

—Entonces no hace falta discutir —dijo Harry firmemente, con la débil esperanza de que esta vez, al menos esta vez, lo escucharan—. Si es verdad, podemos simplemente traer aquí a un profesor de Hogwarts y ver nosotros mismos la magia, y Papá admitirá que es verdad. Y si no, Mamá admitirá que no lo es. Para eso es el método experimental: para no tener que resolver las cosas discutiendo.

El profesor se volvió hacia Harry con la mirada incrédula de siempre.

—Por favor, Harry. ¿_Magia_, en serio? Hijo, pensé que _tú_, aun teniendo diez años, sabrías que esas cosas no se toman en serio. ¡La magia es la cosa menos científica que existe!

Harry retorció la boca amargamente. Lo trataban bien, quizás mejor de lo que la mayoría de los padres trataban a sus hijos biológicos. Lo habían enviado a las mejores escuelas primarias, y cuando eso no funcionó, le consiguieron tutores de la inagotable reserva de estudiantes hambrientos. A Harry siempre lo habían estimulado a estudiar lo que llamara su atención, le habían comprado todos los libros que despertaban su interés, lo habían patrocinado en todas las competencias de matemáticas o ciencias en que participó. Le daban todas las cosas razonables que quería, excepto, quizás, el más mínimo respeto. No se podía esperar que un doctor que enseñaba bioquímica en Oxford escuchara los consejos de un niño. Por supuesto, podía escuchar por Mostrar Interés; eso era lo que hacía un Buen Padre, así que, si te creías Buen Padre, ibas a escuchar. ¿Pero tomar _en serio_ a un niño de diez años? Jamás.

A veces Harry quería gritarle.

—Mamá —dijo Harry—. Si quieres ganarle esta discusión a Papá, consulta el segundo capítulo del primer libro de las Conferencias de Física de Feynman. Hay una cita que habla de cómo los filósofos dicen un montón de cosas sobre los requisitos esenciales de la ciencia, y todos se equivocan, porque la única regla de la ciencia es que el árbitro definitivo es la observación: simplemente hay que mirar el mundo y reportar lo que aparece. Eh… ahora mismo no se me ocurre dónde está algo que dice que uno de los ideales de la ciencia es resolver las cosas mediante experimentos en lugar de discusiones…

Su madre lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Harry. Pero —y volvió a subir la cabeza para mirar a su esposo— yo no quiero ganarle la discusión a tu padre. Quiero que mi esposo escuche a su esposa, que lo ama, y que por esta vez crea en ella…

Harry cerró los ojos. _Caso perdido._ Los dos eran caso perdido.

Ahora sus padres estaban volviendo a una de _esas_ discusiones, en las que ella trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable, y él trataba de hacerla sentir estúpida.

—Me voy a mi habitación —anunció Harry. La voz le temblaba un poco—. Por favor traten de no pelear demasiado por esto. Mamá, Papá, pronto sabremos cómo resulta. ¿Qué dicen?

—Por supuesto, Harry —dijo su padre, y su madre le dio un beso reconfortante, y siguieron peleando mientras Harry subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Entró, cerró la puerta y trató de pensar.

Lo chistoso era que _debería_ haber estado de acuerdo con Papá. Nadie había visto jamás la menor evidencia de magia, y según Mamá había un mundo entero de magia por ahí. ¿Cómo se podía mantener en secreto algo así? ¿Con más magia? Parecía una excusa de lo más sospechosa.

Tenía que ser un caso claro de Mamá haciéndose la chistosa, o diciendo mentiras, o loca de remate, en orden de terror ascendente. Si Mamá había enviado esa carta, eso explicaría cómo llegó al buzón sin llevar una estampilla. Que estuviera loca era mucho, mucho menos improbable que afirmar que el universo de verdad funcionaba así.

Excepto que una parte de Harry estaba absolutamente convencida de que la magia existía, y lo había creído desde el instante en que vio la carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry se frotó la frente con fastidio. Uno de sus libros decía: _No creas todo lo que piensas._

Pero esta extraña certeza… Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la _expectativa_ de que, en efecto, iba a llegar un profesor de Hogwarts e iba a agitar una varita y le iba a salir magia. La extraña certeza no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por evitar ser falsificable: no estaba inventando excusas por anticipado para explicar por qué no iba a aparecer ningún profesor, o por qué solamente iba a poder doblar cucharas.

Harry le dijo a su cerebro: _¿De dónde vienes, rara prediccioncilla? ¿Por qué creo lo que estoy creyendo?_

Normalmente Harry era muy bueno para contestar esa pregunta, pero en este caso particular no tenía _la menor idea_ de lo que su cerebro estaba pensando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mentalmente. Una placa de metal en una puerta es para presionar, y un picaporte es para girar. Lo que se hace con una hipótesis es ir y someterla a prueba.

Sacó de su escritorio una hoja de papel rayado y empezó a escribir.

_Estimada Directora Encargada_

Harry se detuvo y lo pensó mejor; cambió el papel y sacó otro milímetro de grafito del portaminas. Esto requería una letra más cuidada.

_Estimada Directora Encargada Minerva McGonagall_

_O A Quien Corresponda:_

_Hace poco recibí su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, dirigida al Sr. H. Potter. Puede que no esté enterada de que mis padres biológicos, James Potter y Lily Potter (apellido de soltera Evans), fallecieron. Fui adoptado por la hermana de Lily, Petunia Evans Verres, y su esposo, Michael Verres Evans._

_Estoy en extremo interesado en asistir a Hogwarts, bajo la condición de que tal lugar exista en realidad. Solo mi madre Petunia dice estar enterada de la magia, y no puede usarla. Mi padre es altamente escéptico. Yo mismo no estoy seguro. Tampoco sé dónde conseguir ninguno de los libros ni materiales que se enumeran en la carta de admisión._

_Mamá mencionó que enviaron a un representante de Hogwarts a ver a Lily Potter (apellido de soltera Evans) para demostrarle a su familia que la magia era real y, supongo, para ayudarle a Lily a obtener sus artículos escolares. Sería de extrema ayuda si pudieran hacer lo mismo con mi propia familia._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry James Potter Evans Verres._

Harry agregó su dirección actual, dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre donde escribió el nombre de Hogwarts. Un momento adicional de consideración lo llevó a conseguir una vela y derramar cera en la solapa del sobre, donde inscribió con la punta de una navaja suiza las iniciales H.J.P.E.V. Si iba a rebajarse a ese grado de locura, lo iba a hacer con estilo.

A continuación abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Su padre estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro de matemática superior para demostrar su inteligencia; su madre estaba en la cocina, haciendo una de las comidas favoritas de su padre para demostrar su cariño. Ya no parecía que estuvieran hablándose. Las discusiones daban miedo, pero en cierto modo no discutir era mucho peor.

—Mamá —dijo Harry en medio de la tensa calma—, voy a someter a prueba la hipótesis. Según tu teoría, ¿cómo se envía una lechuza a Hogwarts?

Su madre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida.

—No… no lo sé. Supongo que hay que tener una lechuza mágica.

Eso debería haber sonado muy sospechoso. _Oh, entonces no hay forma de someter a prueba tu teoría._ Pero esa peculiar certeza de Harry parecía querer asomar aún más la cabeza.

—Pues de alguna forma llegó la carta aquí —dijo Harry—, así que voy a agitarla en el aire y gritar: "¡Carta para Hogwarts!", a ver si la recoge una lechuza. Papá, ¿quieres venir a ver?

Su padre sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y siguió leyendo. _Por supuesto_, pensó Harry. La magia era algo vergonzoso que sólo los estúpidos creían; si su padre llegaba al extremo de _someter a prueba_ la hipótesis, o siquiera _veía_ que alguien lo hacía, eso se sentiría como _asociarse_ con esas cosas…

Solo cuando Harry abrió la puerta del jardín trasero se le ocurrió que, si _sí_ llegaba una lechuza y se llevaba la carta, iba a tener problemas para decírselo a Papá.

_Pero eso no puede pasar, ¿o sí? No importa cuánto quiera creerlo mi cerebro. Si de verdad viene una lechuza y agarra este sobre, voy a tener preocupaciones más importantes que lo que piense Papá._

Harry respiró profundo y elevó el sobre en el aire.

Tragó saliva.

Gritar _¡Carta para Hogwarts!_ con un sobre en la mano en mitad del jardín trasero era… de hecho, bastante vergonzoso, ahora que lo pensaba.

_No. Yo soy mejor que Papá. Voy a usar el método científico aunque se sienta tonto._

—¡Carta… —dijo Harry, pero le salió más bien como un graznido apagado.

Harry reunió toda su voluntad y le gritó al cielo despejado:

—_¡Carta para Hogwarts! ¿Me pueden traer una lechuza?_

—¿Harry? —preguntó entretenida la voz de una mujer, una vecina.

Harry bajó la mano como si se le estuviera quemando y se escondió el sobre detrás de la espalda como si fuera un paquete de drogas. La cara le ardía de vergüenza.

Por encima de la cerca se asomó la cara de una anciana que llevaba en la cabeza una malla de la que se escapaban cabellos grises. Era la señora Figg, que a veces era su niñera.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —dijo Harry como si lo estuvieran ahorcando—. Nada más sometía a prueba una teoría bien tonta…

—¿Te llegó la carta de admisión de Hogwarts?

Harry se quedó congelado.

—Sí —salió de su boca un momento después—. Recibí una carta de Hogwarts. Dicen que esperan mi lechuza para el 31 de julio, pero…

—Pero tú _no tienes_ una lechuza. ¡Pobrecito mío! No me imagino _qué_ tendrían en la cabeza para haberte enviado la carta estándar.

Un brazo arrugado pasó por encima de la cerca y abrió la mano. En ese punto Harry ya ni siquiera pensaba, y entregó el sobre.

—Nada más déjame esto a mí, querido —dijo la señora Figg—, y en un ratito vendrá alguien.

Y su cara desapareció de la cerca.

En el jardín hubo un largo silencio.

Y una voz de niño dijo, calmadamente:

—¿Qué?


	2. Todo lo que creo es falso

Capítulo 2

Todo lo que creo es falso

* * *

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

_—Por supuesto que fue mi culpa. Aquí no hay nadie más que pueda ser responsable de algo._

* * *

—Para dejar las cosas claras —dijo Harry—: si la profesora te hace levitar, Papá, en un momento en que sepas que no estás atado a ningún cable, eso será evidencia suficiente. No vas a salir diciendo que es un truco de escenario. No sería jugar justo. Si crees que lo es, dilo _ahora_ para que podamos pensar en un experimento diferente.

El padre de Harry, el profesor Michael Verres Evans, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Harry.

—Y tú, Mamá: tu teoría dice que la profesora debería ser capaz de hacer eso, y si no sucede, admitirás tu error. Nada de que la magia no funciona cuando la gente es escéptica, ni nada por el estilo.

La directora encargada Minerva McGonagall miraba a Harry entretenida. Se veía muy brujesca en esa túnica negra con sombrero de punta, pero cuando habló su acento fue un formal escocés, totalmente incongruente con el atuendo. A primera vista parecía ser alguien que se reía maniáticamente y cocinaba bebés en calderos, pero el efecto se arruinaba en cuanto abría la boca.

—¿Es suficiente, señor Potter? —dijo—. ¿Procedo con la demostración?

—¿_Suficiente_? Probablemente no —dijo Harry—. Pero al menos será _útil_. Adelante, directora encargada.

—Llámeme solo profesora —dijo, y luego—: _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Harry miró a su padre.

—Oh —dijo Harry.

Su padre lo miró.

—Oh —repitió él.

Y el profesor Verres Evans miró a la profesora McGonagall.

—Muy bien, ya puede bajarme.

El padre de Harry regresó lentamente al suelo.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. Quizás era esa extraña parte de él que _ya_ estaba convencida, pero…

—Esto es demasiado prosaico —dijo Harry—. Uno pensaría que habría algún tipo de evento mental más dramático asociado con actualizar las opiniones propias a partir de una observación de probabilidad infinitesimal —y se detuvo. Mamá, la bruja y hasta Papá lo estaban mirando _de esa manera_ otra vez—. Quiero decir, con descubrir que todo lo que creo es falso.

En serio, debería haber sido más dramático. Su cerebro debería estar tirando a la basura todo su repertorio actual de hipótesis sobre el universo, ninguna de las cuales permitía que sucediera esto. Pero en lugar de ello su cerebro solo parecía decir: _Muy bien, vi a la profesora de Hogwarts agitar la varita y levantar a tu padre en el aire. ¿Qué sigue?_

La señora bruja sonreía amablemente, al parecer divertida.

—¿Le gustaría otra demostración, señor Potter?

—No hace falta —dijo Harry—. Hicimos un experimento definitivo. Pero… —Harry dudó. No podía detenerse. De hecho, bajo las circunstancias actuales, no _debía_ detenerse. Lo apropiado era ser curioso—. ¿Qué más _puede_ hacer?

La profesora McGonagall se convirtió en gato.

Harry corrió hacia atrás sin pensar, tan rápido que tropezó con una pila de libros y cayó de espaldas con un _pataplás_. Trató de sostenerse con las manos, pero no alcanzaron, y la caída sin apoyo le lastimó un hombro.

Enseguida el gatito atigrado recuperó la forma de mujer con túnica.

—Lo siento, señor Potter —dijo la bruja, con voz sincera, aunque con un esbozo de sonrisa—. Debí haberle avisado.

Harry respiraba agitadamente. La voz le salió entrecortada.

—_¡Eso NO se puede!_

—Solo es una transfiguración —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Una transformación de animago, para ser exactos.

—¡Se convirtió en gato! ¡Un gato _PEQUEÑO_! ¡Violó la Conservación de la Energía! Esa no es solo una regla arbitraria; ¡viene implicada por la forma del operador cuántico de Hamilton! Rechazarla destruye la unitariedad, ¡y entonces tenemos comunicación superlumínica! ¡Y los gatos son _COMPLICADOS_! Una mente humana no puede nada más visualizar toda la anatomía de un gato y… y toda la bioquímica de un gato, ¿y qué me dice de la _neurología_? ¿Cómo puede seguir _pensando_ con un cerebro de gato?

Ahora la expresión de la profesora McGonagall era más tensa.

—Es magia.

—¡La magia _no es suficiente_ para hacer eso! ¡Tendría que ser un dios!

La profesora McGonagall parpadeó.

—Es la primera vez que me llaman _así_.

A Harry se le nubló la visión mientras su cerebro empezaba a comprender lo que acababa de romperse. Toda la idea de un universo unificado con leyes matemáticamente regulares, eso era lo que acaba de irse por el caño: todo el concepto de _física_. Tres mil años de desmenuzar cosas grandes y complicadas, descubrir que la música de las esferas era la misma que hacía caer a las manzanas, encontrar que las leyes verdaderas eran perfectamente universales y no tenían excepciones en ningún lugar y existían en forma de ecuaciones sencillas que regían las partes más pequeñas, _sin mencionar_ que la mente era el cerebro y el cerebro estaba hecho de neuronas, un cerebro era lo que _era_ una persona…

Y ahora una mujer viene y se convierte en gato.

Cien preguntas se peleaban por la prioridad en la boca de Harry y salió la ganadora:

—¿Y… y qué clase de palabras mágicas son _Wingardium Leviosa_? ¿Quién las inventa? ¿Niños preescolares?

—Es suficiente, señor Potter —dijo ásperamente la profesora McGonagall, aunque sus ojos delataban lo entretenida que estaba—. Si quiere aprender de magia, sugiero que completemos el papeleo para que pueda asistir a Hogwarts.

—Cierto —dijo Harry, todavía aturdido, y puso en orden sus ideas. La Marcha de la Razón tendría que volver a empezar, eso era todo; todavía tenían el método experimental y eso era lo que importaba—. ¿Y cómo llego a Hogwarts?

A la profesora McGonagall se le escapó una risa como si se la hubieran sacado con tenacillas.

—Espera un momento, Harry —dijo su padre—. ¿Recuerdas por qué no has ido a la escuela últimamente? ¿Qué pasará con tu condición?

La profesora McGonagall miró a Michael.

—¿Qué condición? ¿Cuál es?

—No duermo bien —dijo Harry. Agitó las manos en resignación—. Mi ciclo de sueño dura veintiséis horas. Siempre me tengo que ir a dormir dos horas más tarde cada día. No me puedo dormir más temprano, y al día siguiente tengo que irme a dormir _otras_ dos horas más tarde. 10 PM, 12 AM, 2 AM, 4 AM, hasta darle la vuelta al reloj. Incluso si trato de levantarme temprano, da lo mismo y quedo hecho un desastre todo el día. Esa es la razón por la que no he estado yendo a un colegio normal hasta ahora.

—Esa es una razón —dijo su madre. Harry la miró fijamente.

McGonagall hizo un largo _hmmmmm_.

—No puedo recordar haber oído jamás sobre esa condición… —dijo lentamente—. Consultaré con la señora Pomfrey para ver si conoce algún remedio —entonces se le iluminó la cara—. No, estoy segura de que no será ningún problema. Encontraré una solución pronto. Ahora —y su mirada volvió a mostrarse aguda—, ¿cuáles son las _otras_ razones?

Harry les lanzó una mirada a sus padres.

—Soy objetor de conciencia al reclutamiento de menores debido a que yo no debería tener que padecer el que un sistema escolar en desintegración carezca de la capacidad para suministrar profesores o material académico de calidad siquiera mínimamente adecuada.

Los padres de Harry reventaron de risa, como si estuvieran pensando que todo eso había sido un chiste.

—Oh —dijo el padre de Harry, con brillo en los ojos—, ¿entonces _por eso_ mordiste a la profesora de matemáticas en tercer grado?

—_¡No sabía lo que era un logaritmo!_

—Por supuesto —añadió la madre de Harry—, la respuesta más madura era morderla.

El padre de Harry asintió.

—Una política cuidadosamente pensada para atender el problema de los profesores que no entienden logaritmos.

—¡Tenía _siete años_! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más van a seguir recordándomelo?

—Yo entiendo —dijo su madre en tono comprensivo—, uno muerde a _una_ profesora de matemáticas y nunca le dejan olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Ya ve con lo que tengo que lidiar?

—Discúlpenme —dijo Petunia antes de salir corriendo al jardín trasero, de donde claramente se podían oír sus carcajadas.

—En, ah, en… —por alguna razón a la profesora McGonagall le estaba costando hablar— en Hogwarts no se muerde a los profesores. ¿Le queda claro, señor Potter?

Harry arrugó la frente.

—Entendido. No morderé a quien no me muerda primero.

Al oír eso, el profesor Michael Verres Evans también tuvo que abandonar la sala por un rato.

—Bueno —suspiró la profesora McGonagall, después de que los padres de Harry hubieron regresado y recuperado la compostura—. Bueno, creo yo, bajo estas circunstancias, que no debo llevarlo a comprar sus artículos escolares hasta el día anterior al inicio de clases.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Los otros niños ya saben de magia, ¿no? ¡Tengo que desatrasarme ya!

—Tenga la seguridad, señor Potter —contestó la profesora McGonagall—, de que Hogwarts es bastante capaz de enseñar lo básico. Y sospecho, señor Potter, que si lo dejo solo durante dos meses con sus libros de hechizos, incluso sin varita, regresaré a esta casa para encontrar solamente un cráter con humo púrpura, rodeado de una ciudad deshabitada y una manada de cebras en llamas esparciendo el terror por lo que quede de Inglaterra.

Los padres de Harry asintieron en sincronía perfecta.

—_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_


	3. La realidad comparada con otras opciones

Capítulo 3

La realidad comparada con otras opciones

* * *

Si J.K. Rowling te pregunta por esta historia, tú no sabes nada.

* * *

_—Pero entonces la pregunta es: ¿quién?_

* * *

—Por Dios —dijo el tabernero, mirando a Harry—, ¿es… podrá ser…?

Harry se asomó como mejor pudo a la barra del Caldero Chorreante, aunque le quedaba como a la altura de las cejas. Una pregunta como _esa_ merecía su mejor esfuerzo.

—¿Soy… podré ser? Quizás, nunca se sabe, si es que _no_ lo soy, pero entonces la pregunta es: _¿quién?_

—Válgame —susurró el viejo tabernero—. Harry Potter… vaya honor.

Harry parpadeó, y continuó:

—Pues sí, usted es bastante perceptivo. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta enseguida…

—Es suficiente —dijo la profesora McGonagall, apretando con una mano el hombro de Harry—. No molestes al niño, Tom. Todo esto es nuevo para él.

—¿Pero es él? —gimió una anciana—. ¿Es Harry Potter? —y se puso de pie arrastrando una silla.

—Doris —le advirtió McGonagall. La mirada que lanzó sobre la sala debía bastar para intimidar a cualquiera.

—Solo quiero estrecharle la mano —susurró la mujer. Se inclinó y extendió una mano arrugada, que Harry, sintiéndose más confundido e incómodo que nunca antes en su vida, estrechó con cuidado. Las lágrimas de la mujer cayeron sobre las manos de ambos—. Mi nieto era auror —le susurró—. Murió en el 79. Gracias, Harry Potter. Gracias al cielo por ti.

—De nada —dijo Harry automáticamente, y se volvió para mirar a la profesora McGonagall con expresión de temor y de incertidumbre.

Minerva McGonagall dio una pisada fuerte apenas cuando empezaba a reunirse una multitud. El estruendo que hizo le dio a Harry un referente nuevo para la frase "Trompeta del Juicio Final", y todos se paralizaron.

—Tenemos prisa —dijo McGonagall en una voz que sonó perfectamente normal.

Salieron de la taberna sin ningún inconveniente.

—¿Profesora? —dijo Harry una vez estuvieron afuera. Quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero se sorprendió haciendo una pregunta totalmente diferente—. ¿Quién era ese hombre pálido en la esquina? El del tic en el ojo.

—¿Ah? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, un poco sorprendida; quizás ella tampoco se esperaba esa pregunta—. Ese era el profesor Quirinus Quirrell. Este año va a enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

—Tuve la rara sensación de que lo conocía —Harry se frotó la frente—. Y que no debía estrecharle la mano —como conocer a alguien que una vez había sido amigo, antes de que algo saliera drásticamente mal… en realidad no era eso, pero Harry no lograba encontrar las palabras—. ¿Y qué _fue_… todo eso?

La profesora McGonagall lo estaba mirando extrañada.

—Señor Potter… ¿usted sabe…? ¿_cuánto_ le han dicho… sobre la muerte de sus padres?

Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mis padres están vivos y están bien, y nunca han querido hablar de cómo murieron mis padres _biológicos_, a partir de lo cual infiero que no fue nada bueno.

—Admirable lealtad —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Su tono de voz bajó—. Aunque duele un poco oír que lo diga de esa manera. Lily y James fueron amigos míos.

Harry apartó la mirada, avergonzado de repente.

—Lo siento —dijo en una vocecilla—. Pero _tengo_ unos padres. Y sé que solamente me haría infeliz si comparara esa realidad con… algo perfecto que construyera en la imaginación.

—Esa es una sorprendente sabiduría —dijo calmadamente la profesora—. Pero sus padres _biológicos_ tuvieron una buena muerte, protegiéndolo.

_¿Protegiéndome?_

Algo extraño atenazó el corazón de Harry.

—¿Qué _fue_… lo que pasó?

La profesora McGonagall suspiró. Tocó la frente de Harry con la varita, nublándole la visión por un momento.

—Esto es un disfraz —dijo—, para que esto no se repita. No hasta que esté listo—. Y volvió a agitar la varita, dando tres golpecitos en un muro…

…en el que se formó un hoyo, que se dilató y se expandió y se estrujó en un enorme arco, revelando una larga hilera de tiendas con letreros sobre calderos e hígados de dragón.

Harry no parpadeó. No era como si alguien se hubiera convertido en gato.

Y juntos avanzaron hacia el mundo de los magos.

Había mercaders con Botas Rebotadoras (¡Hechas con Flubber de verdad!") y "¡Cuchillos de +3! ¡Tenedores de +2! ¡Cucharas con bono +4!". Había anteojos que volvían verde todo lo que uno veía, y una línea de sillones mullidos con mecanismo de eyección para emergencias.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a todas partes; la cabeza le giraba como si quisiera desatornillársele del cuello. Era como caminar por el capítulo de artículos mágicos de un manual de _Calabozos y Dragones_ (él no lo jugaba, pero le gustaba leer los manuales). Estaba desesperado por no perderse ni un detalle de los artículos en venta, en caso de que fuera uno de los tres necesarios para completar el juego que concedía deseos infinitos.

Entonces Harry vio algo que, sin pensar en absoluto, lo hizo apartarse de la directora encargada y lo llevó directamente a una tienda con fachada de ladrillos azules y marcos de bronce. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando la profesora McGonagall se le puso enfrente.

—¿Señor Potter? —dijo.

Harry parpadeó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Discúlpeme! Por un momento olvidé que estaba con usted en lugar de mis padres —. Harry señaló la ventana de la tienda, que en letras flameantes, de un brillo extrañamente lejano, decía _Los Libros Luminosos de Ligbam_ —. Cuando pasamos frente a una librería que no hemos visitado antes, tenemos que entrar a mirar. Es una regla familiar.

—Esa es la cosa más Ravenclaw que he oído en la vida.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Señor Potter, nuestra primera visita es a Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico. Allí está la bóveda de su familia _biológica_, con la herencia que le dejaron sus padres _biológicos_. Va a necesitar dinero para su lista escolar —suspiró—. Y, supongo, se podría permitir cierta suma para gastar en libros. Aunque puede que quiera esperar un poco. Hogwarts tiene una amplia biblioteca sobre temas mágicos. Y la torre donde sospecho que va a vivir tiene una biblioteca propia, todavía más extensa. Cualquier libro que compre ahora puede ya existir allí.

Harry asintió, y siguieron caminando.

—No me malinterprete. Es una _gran_ distracción —dijo Harry mientras la cabeza le seguía girando—, probablemente la mejor distracción que alguien haya tratado de usar conmigo, pero no crea que he olvidado nuestra conversación pendiente.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró.

—Sus padres… o más bien su madre, puede haber obrado bien al no decirle.

—¿Así que prefiere dejarme en la ignorancia? Profesora, ese plan tiene ciertos defectos.

—Supongo que no tendría ningún sentido —dijo la bruja severamente—, si cualquiera en la calle puede decírselo. Muy bien.

Y le habló de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado: Lord Voldemort.

—¿Voldemort? —susurró Harry. Debería ser chistoso, pero no lo era. El nombre quemaba con una sensación fría, despiadada, una claridad diamantina, un martillo de titanio puro que caía sobre un yunque de carne blanda. Harry se estremeció de solo pronunciar el nombre, y en ese momento decidió limitarse a términos más seguros, como Tú Sabes Quién.

El Señor Tenebroso había asolado la Inglaterra mágica como una fiera suelta, destrozando y desgarrando las vidas de todos. Otros países se habían mostrado preocupados, pero habían dudado en intervenir, ya fuera por apática indiferencia o por simple miedo, pues quien fuera que se opusiera primero al Señor Tenebroso sería el siguiente blanco de su terror.

(_El efecto transeúnte_, pensó Harry, pensando en el experimento que habían hecho Latane y Darley, que mostró que era más probable recibir ayuda si uno sufría un ataque epiléptico delante de una persona que delante de tres. _Difusión de responsabilidad: cada uno espera que otro vaya primero._)

Los Mortífagos habían seguido el rastro del Señor Tenebroso, aves carroñeras para picotear las heridas, o serpientes para morder y debilitar. Los Mortífagos no eran tan terribles como el Señor Tenebroso, pero terribles eran, y muchos. Y los Mortífagos tenían más que varitas: había dinero detrás de esas máscaras, y poder político, y secretos mantenidos bajo chantaje, para paralizar a una sociedad que trataba de protegerse.

Un antiguo y respetado periodista, Yermy Wibble, había reclamado un aumento de impuestos y un servicio militar obligatorio. Clamó que era absurdo que muchos tuvieran miedo de pocos. Al día siguiente encontraron su piel, solo su piel, clavada a la pared de la sala de redacción, junto a las pieles de su esposa y sus dos hijas. Todos querían que se hiciera algo más, y nadie se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa de proponerlo. Quien sobresaliera se convertía en el siguiente ejemplo.

Hasta que los nombres de James y Lily Potter llegaron al primer lugar de esa lista.

Y esos dos podrían haber muerto con la varita en la mano y no lamentarlo, porque _eran_ héroes, si no hubieran tenido un bebé: Harry Potter.

Harry estaba comenzando a llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia o tal vez desesperación. _Yo no conocí a esas personas, de verdad no; _ahora_ no son mis padres; no tiene sentido sentirse tan triste por ellos…_

Cuando Harry acabó de llorar sobre la túnica de la bruja, la miró y se sintió un poco mejor de ver que también ella había llorado.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —preguntó temblando.

—El Señor Tenebroso llegó al Valle de Godric —dijo en un susurro la profesora McGonagall—. Se suponía que estaban escondidos, pero los traicionaron. El Señor Tenebroso mató a James, y mató a Lily, y finalmente se acercó a usted, a su cuna. Le lanzó el Maleficio Asesino, y allí terminó todo. El Maleficio Asesino está hecho de odio puro, y golpea directamente el alma, arrancándola del cuerpo. No se puede bloquear, y todo el que lo recibe muere. Pero usted sobrevivió. Usted es el único que ha sobrevivido en la historia. El Maleficio Asesino se le devolvió al Señor Tenebroso, dejando solamente restos calcinados y esa cicatriz que tiene en la frente. Ese fue el fin del terror, y fuimos libres. Esa, Harry Potter, es la razón por la que la gente se acerca a verle la cicatriz, y por la que le estrechan la mano.

La tormenta de llanto que había sacudido a Harry le había consumido todas las lágrimas. Ya no podía llorar más.

(Y en un rincón de su cabeza estaba una pequeñísima nota de confusión, la sensación de que había algo mal en esa historia; y debería haber sido parte de las artes de Harry detectar esa notita, pero estaba distraído. Es una triste regla: cuando más necesitas tus artes racionales, más probable es que se te olviden.)

Harry se alejó del lado de la profesora McGonagall.

—Tengo… que pensar —dijo, tratando de mantener controlada la voz. Se miró los zapatos—. Ah… puede llamarlos mis padres si quiere. No tiene que decir "padres biológicos". Supongo que no hay razón por la que no pueda tener dos papás y dos mamás.

La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada.

Y caminaron juntos, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio blanco con enormes puertas de bronce, y un letrero tallado que decía _Banco de Gringotts_.


	4. La hipótesis del mercado eficiente

Capítulo 4

La hipótesis del mercado eficiente

* * *

AVISO LEGAL: J.K. Rowling te vigila desde su escondite eterno, que es el vacío entre los mundos.

NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL: Como han notado varios lectores, las novelas no se ponen de acuerdo sobre el poder adquisitivo que parece tener un galeón. Yo he escogido un valor constante al que me voy a adherir. Una equivalencia de cinco libras esterlinas por galeón no concuerda con varitas que cuestan siete galeones y niños que usan varitas de segunda mano.

* * *

_—Dominación mundial suena muy feo. Yo prefiero hablar de optimización mundial._

* * *

Montones de galeones de oro. Columnas de sickles de plata. Pilas de knuts de bronce.

Harry estaba boquiabierto ante la vista de su bóveda familiar. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía _por dónde_ empezar.

Junto a la puerta de la bóveda lo observaba la profesora McGonagall, al parecer recostada en la pared, pero con mirada atenta. Tenía sentido, después de todo. Encontrarse con una montaña de monedas de oro era una prueba de carácter tan pura que resultaba arquetípica.

—¿El oro de estas monedas es puro? —dijo finalmente Harry.

—¿Qué? —siseó el duende Griphook, que esperaba en la puerta—. ¿Está cuestionando la honestidad de Gringotts, señor Potter Evans Verres?

—No, señor —dijo Harry distraído—, para nada. Discúlpeme si di la impresión equivocada. Es que no tengo idea de cómo funciona su sistema financiero. Mi pregunta es si los galeones se fabrican normalmente con oro puro.

—Por supuesto —dijo Griphook.

—¿Y cualquiera los puede acuñar, o los emite un monopolio que en el proceso percibe señoreaje?

—¿Qué? —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Griphook mostró una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—¡Solo un tonto confiaría en monedas que no fueran hechas por duendes!

—En otras palabras —dijo Harry—, ¿las monedas no se toman por mayor valor que el metal del que están hechas?

Griphook se quedó mirando a Harry. La profesora McGonagall parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Por ejemplo, suponga que traigo una tonelada de plata. ¿Me pueden fabricar sickles con eso?

—Por una tarifa, señor Potter Evans Verres —el duende lo observaba con brillo en los ojos—. Por cierta tarifa. Pero me pregunto dónde va a encontrar una tonelada de plata.

—Hablaba hipotéticamente —dijo Harry. _Es decir, por ahora_—. Entonces… como fracción del peso total, ¿cuánto sería esa tarifa?

Griphoook seguía observándolo atentamente.

—Tendría que consultar con mis superiores…

—Deme una suposición. No lo tomaré como la palabra del banco.

—Una vigésima parte del metal bien cubriría la acuñación.

Harry asintió.

—Muchas gracias, señor Griphook.

_Así que no solo la economía de los magos está totalmente desconectada de la economía muggle: además, aquí nadie ha oído hablar de arbitraje._ La tasa de cambio muggle entre el oro y la plata no era fija, de modo que, cada vez que la proporción oro/plata en el mundo muggle se apartaba en más de un 5% de la proporción de 17 sickles por galeón, la economía de los magos tenía que perder oro o plata hasta que se volviera imposible mantener la tasa de cambio. Traigamos una tonelada de plata, convirtámosla en sickles (pagando un 5%), cambiemos los sickles por galeones, llevemos el oro al mundo muggle, cambiémosla por más plata de la que teníamos al principio, y repitamos.

¿La tasa de cambio muggle entre el oro y la plata no era de 50 a 1? Harry no creía, de todos modos, que fuera de 17 a 1. Y las monedas de plata se veían _más pequeñas_ que las de oro.

Pero Harry estaba en un banco que _literalmente_ almacenaba el dinero en bóvedas llenas de oro y vigiladas por dragones, adonde uno tenía que ir para sacar monedas cada vez que quería gastar dinero. Se les podía excusar que ignoraran las sutilezas de cómo arbitrar las ineficiencias del mercado. Sintió la tentación de hacer un comentario ácido sobre la simpleza de su sistema financiero…

_Pero, es triste decirlo, su método puede ser mejor._

Por el otro lado, un corredor de bolsa competente podía apoderarse de todo el mundo de los magos en cuestión de una semana. Harry archivó esa idea para el día en que se le acabara el dinero, o tuviera una semana libre.

Mientras tanto, las montañas de oro de la bóveda de los Potter tendrían que bastar para sus necesidades inmediatas.

Harry dio un salto y empezó a recoger monedas de oro y cambiarlas de una mano a otra. Cuando llegó a veinte monedas, la profesora McGonagall tosió.

—Creo que eso será más que suficiente para pagar sus artículos escolares, señor Potter.

—¿Ah? —Harry tenía la cabeza en otra parte—. Espere. Estoy haciendo una estimación fermiana.

—¿Una _qué_? —dijo la profesora, un poco alarmada.

—Es una cosa de matemáticas. Se llama así por Enrico Fermi. Es una forma rápida de hacer cálculos aproximados mentalmente.

Veinte galeones de oro pesaban… ¿una décima parte de un kilogramo, quizás? Y el oro valía… ¿cuánto, diez mil libras inglesas por kilogramo? Entonces un galeón debía de costar alrededor de cincuenta libras… Las pilas de oro parecían medir unas sesenta monedas de altura y veinte monedas por cada dimensión horizontal de la base, y una pila de oro tenía forma de pirámide, así que su volumen rondaría la tercera parte de un cubo. Con ocho mil galeones por pila de oro, y cinco pilas de ese tamaño aproximado, habría cuarenta mil galeones, o dos millones de libras esterlinas.

No estaba mal. Harry sonrió perversamente. Lo malo era estar en pleno descubrimiento del nuevo y sorprendente mundo de la magia, y no poder tomarse un rato para explorar el nuevo y sorprendente mundo de la riqueza, que de acuerdo con su rápida estimación fermiana era mil millones de veces menos interesante.

_Aun así, es la última vez que corto el césped por una miserable libra._

Harry se apartó de la enorme masa de dinero.

—Perdone que pregunte, profesora McGonagall, pero tengo entendido que mis padres murieron a los veintitantos años de edad. En el mundo de los magos, ¿esta es la cantidad _normal_ de dinero que una pareja joven guarda en su bóveda? —si lo era, una taza de té tendría que costar cinco mil libras. Primera regla de la economía: el dinero no se come.

La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

—Su padre era el último heredero de una familia antigua, señor Potter. También es posible… —la bruja dudó—. Una parte de este dinero puede haber provenido de recompensas por la cabeza de Usted Sabe Quién, pagaderos a los parien… bueno, a quien fuera que lo pudiera derrotar. O puede que esas recompensas no se hayan reclamado todavía. No estoy segura.

—Interesante —dijo Harry lentamente—. Entonces, en cierto sentido, una parte de esto sí es mía. Es decir, dinero que yo me gané. Más o menos. Posiblemente. Incluso si no recuerdo haberlo hecho —los dedos de Harry tamborilearon sobre sus bolsillos—. Eso me hace sentir menos culpable por gastar _¡una fraccioncita minúscula! ¡No se asuste, profesora!_

—¡Señor Potter! Usted es menor de edad, y como tal solo se le permite hacer retiros por sumas _razonables_…

—¡Yo soy partidario de _todo_ lo razonable! ¡Doy todo mi respaldo a la prudencia fiscal y el control de los impulsos! Pero _sí_ es cierto que vi algunas cosas cuando veníamos acá, que constituirían compras _sensatas_ y _maduras_…

Las miradas de Harry y la profesora McGonagall se enfrentaron en un duelo silencioso.

—¿Como qué? —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Baúles que son más grandes por dentro que por fuera?

La cara de la profesora se endureció.

—¡Esos baúles son _muy_ costosos, señor Potter!

—Sí, pero… —suplicó Harry—. Estoy seguro de que cuando sea adulto voy a querer uno. Y _puedo_ pagarlo. Lógicamente, tendría el mismo sentido comprarlo ahora en lugar de después, y poder usarlo desde ya. Es el mismo dinero en ambos casos, ¿no? Quiero decir: yo _voy_ a querer uno bueno, con _mucho_ espacio, lo bastante bueno para no tener que comprarme uno mejor más tarde… —Harry dejó la frase incompleta, en tono esperanzado.

La profesora McGonagall no desvió la mirada.

—¿Y qué cosas _guardaría_ en ese baúl, señor Potter?

—Libros.

—Por supuesto —suspiró ella.

—¡Hace _mucho tiempo_ que debió haberme dicho que existía ese tipo de magia! ¡Y que yo la podía pagar! Ahora mi padre y yo vamos a tener que _correr_ los próximos dos días saqueando libros de texto de todas las librerías de segunda mano para que pueda llevarme a Hogwarts una biblioteca de ciencias decente… y quizás una pequeña biblioteca de ciencia-ficción, si logro regatear una colección que sea buena. O mejor: le voy a facilitar el trato, ¿le parece? Digamos que yo compro…

—_¡Señor Potter!_ ¿Cree que me puede _sobornar_?

—¿Qué? _¡No!_ ¡No es eso! Lo que digo es: Hogwarts se puede quedar con algunos de los libros que yo lleve, si usted cree que pueden servir para añadir a la biblioteca. Los conseguiré baratos, y lo único que _yo_ necesito es tenerlos a la mano, donde sea. Es lícito sobornar con _libros_, ¿no? Es una…

—Tradición familiar.

—Exacto.

El cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall pareció encorvarse, y los hombros de su túnica negra cayeron un poco.

—No puedo negar que tiene sentido lo que dice, por mucho que quisiera ser capaz. Voy a permitirle retirar cien galeones más, señor Potter —y volvió a suspirar—. _Sé_ que lo voy a lamentar, y aun así lo voy a hacer.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Y un monedero de piel de burro hace lo que creo que hace?

—No tanto como un baúl —dijo la bruja a regañadientes—, pero… esa bolsa, junto con un encantamiento invocador y otro de extensión indetectable, puede almacenar varios objetos hasta que los necesite la persona que los guardó…

—¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente necesito uno de esos también! ¡Sería el superbolso de supergrandiosidad! ¡Un cinturón de Batman mágico! Ya no importa mi navaja suiza: ¡podría llevar toda la caja de herramientas! ¡O _libros_! Podría llevar constantemente los tres libros principales que esté leyendo en el momento, ¡y sacarlos cuando quiera! ¡Nunca tendré que desperdiciar otro minuto de mi vida! ¿Qué dice, profesora McGonagall? Es para apoyar la lectura infantil, la causa más noble de todas.

—…supongo que puedo autorizar otros diez galeones.

Griphook le estaba dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de franco respeto, quizás incluso de abierta admiración.

—Y dinero para gastos menores, como dijo. Creo que recuerdo haber visto una o dos cosas que me gustaría llevar en esa bolsa.

—_¡No presione, señor Potter!_

—Pero profesora, ¿por qué me quiere aguar la fiesta? ¡Este es de seguro un día _feliz_, el día en que descubro por primera vez todo lo mágico! ¿Por qué hacer el papel de adulto gruñón cuando en cambio podría sonreír y recordar la inocencia de su propia niñez, y ver mi joven cara de gozo al comprar unos cuantos juguetes con una fracción insignificante de la fortuna que me gané al derrotar al mago más terrible que haya existido en Inglaterra? No es que la esté acusando de ingratitud ni nada parecido, pero piénselo: en comparación, ¿qué son unos juguetitos?

—_Usted…_ —gruñó la profesora McGonagall. La expresión en su rostro era tan terrorífica que Harry gritó y retrocedió, tropezando con una de las pilas de monedas de oro, que se desmoronó ruidosamente bajo su peso. Griphook suspiró y se cubrió la cara con la mano—. Les haría un gran favor a los magos de Inglaterra, señor Potter, si lo dejara encerrado en esta bóveda.

Y se fueron sin más inconvenientes.


	5. El error fundamental de atribución

Capítulo 5

El error fundamental de atribución

* * *

J. K. Rowling te está mirando. ¿Puedes sentir sus ojos? Te está leyendo la mente con sus rayos.

* * *

_—Habría sido necesaria una intervención sobrenatural para que él tuviera tu moral, considerando su entorno._

* * *

Burrerías era una tiendecita curiosa (algunos hasta dirían que era adorable) ubicada cómodamente detrás de un puesto de verduras que estaba detrás de una tienda de guantes mágicos que estaba en una callejuela a la salida de una desviación del Callejón Diagón. Para decepción de Harry, la tendera no era una vieja decrépita; solo una joven de aspecto nervioso que llevaba una túnica de amarillo descolorido. Tenía en las manos un Superbolso de Piel de Burro QX31, cuyo argumento de venta era que venía con Boca Ensanchable y un encantamiento de extensión indetectable: se le podían meter cosas grandes, aunque el volumen total seguía siendo limitado.

Harry había _insistido_ en ir directamente a ese lugar primero que todo; había insistido tan fuertemente como creyó poder hacerlo sin darle sospechas a McGonagall. Harry tenía algo que guardar en el bolso tan pronto como pudiera. No era la bolsa de galeones que la profesora le había permitido retirar de Gringotts. Eran todos los otros galeones que Harry se había metido en el bolsillo a escondidas luego de caer sobre una pila de monedas de oro. Ese _sí_ había sido un accidente, pero Harry no era de los que dejaban perder oportunidades… aunque en realidad había sido más bien un impulso del momento. Desde entonces Harry había estado llevando incómodamente la bolsa de galeones junto al bolsillo del pantalón, para que cualquier tintineo pareciera provenir del lugar correcto.

Eso aún dejaba la cuestión de cómo iba a meter las _otras_ monedas al bolso sin que lo descubrieran. Las monedas podían ser suyas, pero aun así eran robadas… ¿o autorrobadas?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia la vitrina que tenía enfrente.

—¿Puedo probar esto un rato? ¿Para asegurarme de que funciona, eh… apropiadamente? —y abrió los ojos en una expresión de inocencia infantil y juguetona.

En efecto, después de diez repeticiones de poner la bolsa de monedas dentro del bolso, meter la mano, susurrar "bolsa de monedas" y sacarla, la profesora McGonagall empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda, y la tendera miró hacia otro lado.

Harry metió la bolsa de oro en el bolso de piel de burro con la mano _izquierda_; luego sacó del bolsillo la mano _derecha_, que apretaba fuertemente las otras monedas, y la metió en el bolso de piel de burro, soltó las monedas, y (susurrando "bolsa de oro") sacó la bolsa original. A continuación se pasó la bolsa de vuelta a la mano _izquierda_, para volver a meterla, y la _derecha_ volvía al bolsillo…

La profesora McGonagall le dirigió la mirada una vez, pero Harry logró evitar paralizarse o sobresaltarse, y ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Pero nunca se sabía _de verdad_, con los adultos que tenían sentido del humor. Tomó tres repeticiones completar la tarea, y Harry estimó que había alcanzado a robarse a sí mismo treinta galeones.

Harry se limpió el sudor de la frente y exhaló.

—Me gustaría llevarme este, por favor.

Menos el peso de quince galeones (que al parecer era el doble del precio de una varita) y más el peso de un Superbolso de Piel de Burro QX31, Harry y la profesora McGonagall abrieron la puerta de la tienda. La puerta formó una mano que hizo un gesto de despedida, estirándose de un modo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera un poco.

Y desafortunadamente…

—¿_De verdad_ eres tú Harry Potter? —susurró el anciano, con una enorme lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla—. No mentirías sobre algo así, ¿o sí? Había oído rumores de que _realmente_ no habías sobrevivido al Maleficio Asesino y por eso nadie había vuelto a oír de ti.

… el hechizo de disfraz de la profesora McGonagall no parecía ser tan efectivo contra los practicantes de magia más experimentados.

La profesora puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo empujó a la callejuela más cercana en el instante en que oyó "Harry Potter". El anciano los había seguido, pero al menos nadie más parecía haber oído.

Harry consideró la pregunta. ¿Él _era_ de verdad Harry Potter?

—Solo sé lo que otros me han dicho —dijo—. No es como si recordara haber nacido —y se frotó la frente con la mano—. He tenido esta cicatriz desde que puedo recordar, y me han dicho que mi nombre es Harry Potter desde que puedo recordar. Pero —dijo pensativo—, si hay suficiente razón para sospechar de una conspiración, no hay motivo por el que no hubieran podido encontrar a cualquier otro huérfano y criarlo haciéndole creer que _él_ era Harry Potter…

La profesora McGonagall se cubrió la cara con la mano, exasperada.

—Usted es prácticamente idéntico a su padre James en su primer año en Hogwarts. Y puedo testificar, _a partir de su personalidad nada más_, que está emparentado con el Azote de Gryffindor.

—_Ella_ podría ser otra cómplice —observó Harry.

—No —dijo el anciano temblorosamente—. Ella tiene razón. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

—Mmm —pensó Harry—. Supongo que _usted_ puede ser otro cómplice.

—Ya basta, señor Potter.

El anciano levantó una mano, como queriendo tocarlo, pero la dejó caer.

—Me alegra que esté vivo —murmuró—. Gracias, Harry Potter. Gracias por lo que hizo… Lo dejo ahora.

Y el bastón que llevaba golpeó su camino de retirada por la callejuela y por la vía principal del Callejón Diagón.

La profesora miró alrededor, con expresión tensa y sombría. Harry automáticamente miró también. Pero la callejuela parecía vacía excepto por unas hojas viejas de árbol, y por la salida al Callejón Diagón solo se veían transeúntes apresurados.

Finalmente la profesora pareció relajarse.

—Eso no estuvo bien —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que no está acostumbrado a esto, señor Potter, pero la gente se interesa por usted. Por favor trátelos con amabilidad.

Harry se miró los zapatos.

—No deberían —dijo amargamente—. No deberían interesarse por mí.

—Los salvó de Ya Sabe Quién —dijo la profesora—. ¿Cómo no iban a interesarse?

Harry observó la rígida expresión de la bruja bajo su sombrero de punta, y suspiró.

—Supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad, si yo dijera _error fundamental de atribución_, de que tenga usted idea de lo que significa.

—No —dijo ella en su preciso acento escocés—, pero tenga la gentileza de explicármelo, señor Potter.

—Pues… —dijo Harry, tratando de resolver cómo describir ese fragmento de conocimiento muggle—. Suponga que llega al trabajo y encuentra a su colega pateando el escritorio. Usted piensa: "qué persona tan irascible ha de ser". Su colega está pensando en que alguien lo empujó contra la pared y le gritó en el camino al trabajo. Y él piensa que _cualquiera_ se enojaría por eso. Cuando observamos a los demás, explicamos su comportamiento apelando a rasgos de personalidad, pero cuando nos observamos a nosotros mismos, explicamos nuestro comportamiento apelando a las circunstancias. Las historias de los seres humanos tienen sentido para ellos internamente, pero nosotros no vemos letreros de esas historias siguiéndolos por donde van. Solo los observamos en una situación, y no vemos cómo serían en una diferente. De manera que el error fundamental de atribución es que explicamos con rasgos permanentes aquello que se explicaría mejor con circunstancias y contextos.

Había experimentos que lo confirmaban, pero Harry no iba a entrar en tanto detalle.

Las cejas de la bruja se escondieron debajo de su sombrero.

—Creo que entiendo… —dijo lentamente—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con usted?

Harry pateó los ladrillos de la pared de la callejuela con tanta fuerza que el pie le dolió.

—Todos creen que los salvé de Ya Sabe Quién porque soy alguna clase de gran guerrero del Lado Luminoso.

—Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… —murmuró la bruja en una voz cargada de extraña ironía.

—Sí —dijo Harry, debatido entre el fastidio y la frustración—, como si lo hubiera vencido porque tengo alguna clase de poder matamalos permanente. ¡Tenía quince meses de edad! No _sé_ lo que pasó, pero puedo _suponer_ que tuvo que ver, como suelen decir, con circunstancias externas contingentes, y definitivamente nada que ver con mi personalidad. A la gente no le intereso _yo_, ni siquiera me miran a _mí_. Lo que quieren es estrechar la mano de una _mala explicación_ —Harry miró a la profesora—. ¿_Usted_ sabe qué pasó en realidad?

—Me he hecho una idea… —dijo ella—. Es decir, ahora que lo conozco.

—¿Y bien?

—Triunfó sobre el Señor Tenebroso porque usted era más terrible que _él_, y sobrevivió al Maleficio Asesino porque usted era peor que la muerte.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —Harry volvió a patear la pared.

La profesora rio entre dientes.

—Ahora debemos visitar a la señora Malkin. Me temo que sus ropas muggles pueden estar atrayendo la atención.

En el camino se encontraron con otros dos admiradores agradecidos.

La sastrería de la señora Malkin tenía un escaparate genuinamente aburridor, de ladrillo rojo ordinario, y ventanales de vidrio que mostraban túnicas de un negro simple. No eran túnicas que brillaban ni cambiaban ni giraban, ni irradiaban rayos extraños que atravesaban la ropa y hacían cosquillas. Por la ventana solo se veían túnicas negras. La puerta estaba completamente abierta, como para anunciar que en ese lugar no había secretos ni nada que esconder.

—Saldré unos minutos mientras se prueba su túnica —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Va a estar bien, señor Potter?

Harry asintió. Odiaba furiosamente comprar ropa y no podía culpar a la bruja por sentirse igual.

La profesora se sacó la varita de la manga y la puso ligeramente sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—Y dado que la señora Malkin va a necesitar verlo claramente, le voy a quitar el disfraz.

—Ah… —dijo Harry. Eso lo preocupó un poco; aún no estaba acostumbrado a ser _Harry Potter_.

—Yo estudié con la señora Malkin en Hogwarts —dijo McGonagall—. Aun entonces, era una de las personas con más _compostura_ que he conocido. Ni parpadearía si Ya Sabe Quién en persona entrara a la tienda —el tono de nostalgia de la profesora resonaba con aprobación—. Ella no lo molestará, ni dejará que nadie lo haga.

—¿Adónde _va_ usted? —preguntó Harry—. Digo, por si _alguna cosa_ llega a suceder.

McGonagall lo miró con dureza.

—Voy _allí_ —dijo, señalando un edificio al otro lado de la calle que tenía un aviso con una jarra de madera— a comprarme una bebida, que necesito con desesperación. _Usted_ se hará medir su túnica, y _nada_ más. Voy a regresar _pronto_ a ver cómo está, y _espero_ encontrar la tienda de la señora Malkin en perfecto estado, y no en llamas.

La enérgica señora Malkin no dijo una palabra sobre Harry cuando vio la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, y lanzó una mirada afilada a su asistente cuando esta pareció a punto de decir algo. La señora sacó un juego de cortes de tela animados que parecían servir de cintas métricas, y se puso a examinar la materia prima de su arte.

Junto a Harry, un niño pálido de cara puntiaguda y _fantástico_ cabello rubio-blanco parecía estar en las etapas finales del mismo proceso. Una de las dos asistentes de Malkin estaba examinando al niño rubio y la túnica a cuadros que llevaba puesta; de vez en cuando tocaba con la varita una esquina de la túnica, y esta se aflojaba o se apretaba.

—Hola —dijo el niño—. ¿Hogwarts, también?

Harry podía predecir hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación, y en un instante de frustración decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—Por todos los cielos —susurró Harry—. No puede ser —y abrió muchísimo los ojos—. ¿Su… nombre, señor?

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Draco Malfoy, ligeramente extrañado.

—¡_Sí_ es usted! Draco Malfoy. Yo… yo nunca creí que tendría este honor, señor —Harry deseó poder sacar lágrimas. Normalmente los otros empezaban a llorar en ese momento.

—Oh —dijo Draco, un poco confundido. Y sus labios se apretaron en una sonrisa orgullosa—. Es bueno encontrarse con alguien que conoce su lugar.

Una de las asistentes, la que había parecido reconocer a Harry, reprimió una risa violenta.

Harry continuó:

—Estoy encantadísimo de conocerlo, señor Malfoy. Indescriptiblemente deleitado. ¡Y pensar que asistiremos a Hogwarts en el mismo curso! Es algo que me llena el corazón.

Ah… esa última parte pudo haber sonado un poco rara, como si hubiera querido coquetear con Draco.

—Y _yo_ estoy encantado de saber que seré tratado con el respeto que merece la familia de los Malfoy— respondió el otro niño, con una sonrisa como la que el más alto de los reyes dejaría caer sobre el más bajo de sus súbditos, si este fuera pobre pero honrado.

Maldición, Harry no sabía qué decir a continuación. Pero algo que _todos_ querían era estrechar la mano de Harry Potter, así que…

—Cuando estén listas mis prendas, señor, ¿se dignaría estrechar mi mano? No podría desear mejor momento cumbre para este día, no, el mes, digo, mi vida entera.

El niño rubio le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Y qué has hecho _tú_ por los Malfoy que te dé derecho a ese favor?

_Oh, definitivamente voy a usar esa rutina con el próximo que quiera saludarme._

Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—No, no, señor. Entiendo. Perdóneme por pedírselo. Estaría orgulloso de limpiarle las botas.

—Ciertamente —soltó el otro niño, y su expresión se iluminó un poco—. Dime: ¿en qué casa crees que te seleccionarán? Yo estaré en Slytherin, por supuesto, como Lucius, mi padre. Y para ti puedo suponer Hufflepuff, o quizás Elfo.

Harry sonrió modestamente.

—La profesora McGonagall dice que soy la persona más Ravenclaw que haya visto o de la que haya oído hablar en leyendas, tanto así que la misma Rowena me diría que saliera más, lo que sea que _eso_ signifique, y que indudablemente terminaré en la casa Ravenclaw si el sombrero no lo está gritando demasiado fuerte como para que podamos entender lo que dice, cierro comillas.

—Wow —dijo Draco Malfoy, ligeramente impresionado, y soltó un suspiro de melancolía—. Tu adulación fue espléndida, o así me pareció. También te iría bien en la casa Slytherin. Normalmente solo mi padre recibe esa clase de elogios. _Espero_ que los otros Slytherin me idolatren cuando llegue a Hogwarts… así que supongo que esta es una buena señal.

Harry tosió.

—De hecho, lo siento. La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién eres.

—_¡Oh, por favor!_ —dijo el niño con rabiosa decepción—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, entonces? —los ojos de Draco se abrieron con repentina sospecha—. ¿Y cómo es que nunca has oído hablar de los Malfoy? ¿Y qué son esas _ropas_ que llevas? ¿Tus padres son _muggles_?

—Dos de mis padres están muertos —dijo Harry, y al decirlo así se le retorció el corazón—. Mis otros dos padres son muggles, y son quienes me criaron.

—_¿Qué?_ —dijo Draco—. ¿Quién _eres_ tú?

—Harry Potter. Mucho gusto.

—_¿Harry Potter?_ —dijo Draco, casi gritando—. El _famoso_ Harry… —y se interrumpió. Hubo un breve silencio. Y luego, con luminoso entusiasmo—: ¿Harry Potter? ¿El famoso Harry Potter? Rayos, ¡siempre he querido conocerte!

La asistente que estaba junto a Draco emitió un sonido como si la estuvieran estrangulando, pero continuó con su trabajo, levantándole los brazos para quitarle la túnica de cuadros.

—Cállate —sugirió Harry.

—¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo? No, espera: ¡primero quiero una foto contigo!

—Cállate-cállate-cállate.

—¡Es un enorme placer conocerte!

—Estalla en llamas y muérete.

—¡Pero eres Harry Potter, el glorioso salvador del mundo mágico! ¡El héroe de todos, Harry Potter! Siempre he querido convertirme en alguien como tú cuando crezca para poder…

Draco interrumpió sus palabras a media frase, con la cara congelada de absoluto espanto.

Alto, de cabellos blancos y fría elegancia en su túnica negra de finísima calidad. En una mano sostenía un bastón de mango de plata que tomaba la apariencia de arma mortífera solo por estar en esa mano. Sus ojos contemplaron el interior de la tienda con el desapasionamiento de un verdugo, un hombre para quien matar no era doloroso, ni siquiera algo exquisitamente prohibido, sino una mera rutina semejante a respirar.

Tal era el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta abierta.

—Draco —dijo el hombre, en voz baja y muy enojada—, ¿_qué_ estás _diciendo_?

En un microsegundo de pánico compasivo, Harry formuló un plan de rescate.

—¡Lucius Malfoy! —gritó Harry—. ¿El _famoso_ Lucius Malfoy?

Una de las asistentes de Malkin tuvo que darse la vuelta y esconder la cara junto a la pared.

Unos ojos fríamente asesinos se fijaron en él.

—Harry Potter.

—¡Es un gran, gran honor conocerlo!

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron, y la súbita sorpresa reemplazó el deseo de matar.

—Su hijo me ha estado hablando _tanto_ de usted —se apresuró a continuar Harry, sin siquiera saber lo que le estaba saliendo de la boca, pero procurando hablar todo lo rápido que podía—. Pero, por supuesto, yo ya sabía todo sobre usted; ¡todos saben de usted, el grandioso Lucius Malfoy! ¡El miembro más condecorado de la casa Slytherin! Yo mismo he estado planeando entrar en la casa Slytherin desde que supe que usted estuvo en ella…

—_¿Qué está diciendo, señor Potter?_ —exclamó una voz desde afuera de la tienda, y enseguida entró la profesora McGonagall. Tenía la cara tan horrorizada que a Harry se le abrió la boca automáticamente, para luego bloquearse sin nada que decir.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamó Draco—. ¿De verdad es usted? Mi padre me ha hablado tanto de usted que he estado deseando entrar en Gryffindor para poder…

—_¿Qué?_ —gritaron Lucius Malfoy y Minerva McGonagall en perfecto unísono, y se miraron por un momento antes de separarse como si estuvieran ejecutando una danza sincronizada.

Hubo un frenesí de movimientos, y Lucius sacó a Draco a rastras de la tienda.

Y entonces, silencio.

La profesora McGonagall tenía en la mano izquierda una pequeña copa, que en la agitación había derramado todo su licor, y ahora goteaba lentamente sobre el pequeño charco de vino tinto que se había formado en el suelo.

Avanzó dentro de la tienda hasta que tuvo a la señora Malkin enfrente.

—Señora Malkin —dijo la profesora serenamente—, ¿qué pasó aquí?

La señora Malkin le devolvió la mirada durante un rato de silencio, y luego explotó. Se lanzó contra la pared sin poder controlar las carcajadas, y con eso saltaron sus dos asistentes, una de las cuales tuvo que apoyarse de manos y rodillas sobre el suelo, riendo histéricamente.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió lentamente hacia Harry con expresión gélida.

—Lo dejo seis minutos solo. Seis minutos, señor Potter, exactos.

—Solo estaba bromeando —protestó Harry, mientras seguían las risotadas.

—_¡Draco Malfoy dijo delante de su padre que quería entrar en Gryffindor!_ ¡Bromear _no_ es_ suficiente_ para _hacer_ eso! —McGonagall hizo una pausa para tomar aire varias veces—. ¿Qué parte de "hágase medir sus prendas" le sonó a "por favor lance un encantamiento _Confundus_ sobre el universo entero"?

—Él estaba en un contexto situacional en el que esas acciones tenían sentido internamente…

—No. No me explique. No quiero saber qué pasó aquí. Nunca. Cualquiera que sea el poder oscuro que habita en usted, es _contagioso_, y no quiero acabar como el pobre Draco Malfoy, la pobre señora Malkin y sus dos pobres asistentes.

Harry suspiró. Estaba claro que la profesora McGonagall no estaba de humor para oír explicaciones razonables. Miró a la señora Malkin, que seguía reventándose de risa, y a sus asistentes, ambas de rodillas ahora. Por último, se miró a sí mismo, envuelto en cinta de medir.

—Aún no acaban de medirme las prendas —dijo Harry con amabilidad—. ¿Por qué no va por otra bebida?


	6. La falacia de planificación

Capítulo 6

La falacia de planificación

* * *

Bla bla aviso legal bla bla Rowling bla bla derechos de propiedad.

NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL: La sección "Después" en este capítulo es parte de la historia, _no_ un extra.

* * *

_¿Crees que tu día fue surreal? Prueba el mío._

* * *

_Ciertos_ niños habrían esperado hasta _después_ de su primer viaje al Callejón Diagón.

—Bolsa del elemento 79 —dijo Harry, y sacó la mano, vacía, del bolso de piel de burro.

La mayoría de los niños habría esperado al menos hasta tener sus _varitas_.

—Bolsa de _okane_ —dijo Harry. La bolsa de oro apareció en su mano.

Harry sacó la bolsa y la volvió a meter. Sacó la mano, la volvió a meter y dijo:

—Bolsa de símbolos del intercambio económico —esta vez la mano salió vacía.

—Dame la bolsa que acabo de meter —y volvió a salir la bolsa de oro.

Harry James Potter Evans Verres había metido las manos en al menos un artículo mágico. ¿Por qué esperar?

—Profesora McGonagall —dijo Harry a la bruja entretenida que caminaba a su lado—, ¿puede decirme dos palabras, una que signifique oro, y otra que signifique otra cosa que no sea dinero, en un idioma que yo no sepa? Pero no me diga cuál es cuál.

—_Ahava_ y _zahav_ —dijo la profesora—. Eso es hebreo, y la otra palabra significa amor.

—Gracias, profesora. Bolsa de _ahava_ —nada—. Bolsa de _zahav_ —y apareció en su mano—. ¿_Zahav_ es oro? —preguntó Harry, y ella asintió.

Harry consideró los datos experimentales que había reunido. Era el esfuerzo más burdo y preliminar, pero bastaba para respaldar al menos una conclusión:

—_¡Aaaaaaarrrgh esto no tiene sentido!_

La bruja levantó muchísimo una ceja.

—¿Problemas, señor Potter?

—¡Acabo de falsificar todas las hipótesis que tenía! ¿Cómo puede esto decidir que "bolsa de 115 galeones" funciona pero "bolsa de 90 más 25 galeones" no? ¿Sabe _contar_ pero no _sumar_? ¿Cómo es que entiende sustantivos, pero no sintagmas nominales que signifiquen lo mismo? La persona que fabricó esto probablemente no hablaba japonés, y _yo_ no hablo nada de hebreo, así que no está usando _su_ conocimiento ni _mi_ conocimiento —Harry agitó una mano, desesperado—. Las reglas parecen _más o menos_ coherentes, ¡pero no _significan_ nada! Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que un _bolso_ termina teniendo reconocimiento de voz y procesamiento de idiomas naturales cuando los mejores programadores de inteligencia artificial no pueden lograr que los supercomputadores más rápidos hagan lo mismo después de treinta y cinco años de trabajo duro —Harry tomó aire—, ¿pero _qué_ está _pasando_?

—Magia —dijo McGonagall.

—¡Eso es apenas una _palabra_! Aun después de oírla, ¡no puedo hacer predicciones nuevas! ¡Es exactamente lo mismo que decir "flogisto" o "élan vital" o "propiedades emergentes" o "complejidad"!

La bruja de ropas negras rio con fuerza.

—Pero _es_ magia, señor Potter.

Harry casi se desmoronó.

—Con todo respeto, profesora McGonagall, no estoy del todo seguro de que usted entienda lo que estoy tratando de hacer aquí.

—Con todo respeto, señor Potter, estoy bastante segura de que no. A menos, y esto es apenas una suposición, que esté tratando de apoderarse del mundo.

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí… bueno, _¡no!_

—Me parece que quizás debería alarmarme ante su dificultad para contestar la pregunta.

Harry pensó amargamente en la Conferencia de Inteligencia Artificial celebrada en Dartmouth en 1956. Había sido la primera conferencia sobre el tema, la que había acuñado la frase "inteligencia artificial". Habían identificado problemas clave, tales como hacer que los computadores entendieran idiomas, aprendieran, e introdujeran mejoras en sí mismos. Habían sugerido, con toda la seriedad del mundo, que se harían avances significativos en esos problemas poniendo a diez científicos a trabajar juntos por dos meses.

_No. Anímate. Apenas estás empezando en el problema de desentrañar todos los misterios de la magia. No sabes en realidad si va a ser algo demasiado difícil como para lograrlo en dos meses._

—¿Y _de verdad_ nunca ha oído que ningún otro mago haga esta clase de preguntas o practique esta clase de experimentos científicos? —volvió a preguntar Harry. A él le parecía algo demasiado _obvio_ de hacer.

Pero había tomado más de doscientos años _después_ de la invención del método científico antes de que algún científico muggle pensara en investigar sistemáticamente qué oraciones podía o no podía entender un _humano de cuatro años de edad_. Ningún principio impedía que la psicología del desarrollo lingüístico hubiera sido descubierta en el siglo XVIII, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido intentarlo hasta el XX. Así que no podía culparse al mundo mágico, que era mucho más reducido, por no investigar el encantamiento invocador.

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo sin entender qué quiere decir por "experimentos científicos", señor Potter. Como le dije, he visto a estudiantes hijos de muggles intentar hacer que la ciencia muggle funcione dentro de Hogwarts, y todos los años se inventan nuevos encantamientos y pócimas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo tecnología que ciencia, en absoluto. E intentar todas las formas de hacer algo no es lo mismo que hacer experimentos para descifrar las reglas —muchas personas habían tratado de inventar máquinas voladoras poniendo a prueba "cosas con alas", pero solo los hermanos Wright habían construido un túnel de viento para medir la sustentación—. Ah… ¿cuántos hijos de muggles _llegan_ a Hogwarts cada año?

—¿Quizás unos diez?

Harry tropezó y casi se desplomó sobre la calle.

—_¿Diez?_

El mundo muggle tenía una población de seis mil millones y contando. Si tú eras uno en un millón, había siete como tú en Londres y otros mil en China. Era inevitable que la población muggle produjera _algunos_ niños de once años capaces de hacer cálculo; Harry sabía que no era el único. Había conocido a otros prodigios en competencias de matemáticas. De hecho, había sido despedazado por contrincantes que probablemente se pasaban _todo el día_ practicando problemas de matemáticas y que _nunca_ habían leído ciencia-ficción y que se _quemarían_ antes de la pubertad y _nunca_ lograrían nada en el futuro porque solo habían practicado las técnicas _conocidas_ en lugar de aprender a pensar _creativamente_. (Harry era un mal perdedor.)

Pero en el mundo mágico…

¿Diez hijos de muggles por año, que terminaban su educación muggle a los once años de edad? Y la profesora McGonagall podía estar sesgada, pero había descrito a Hogwarts como la escuela de magia más grande y prestigiosa del mundo… y solo educaba hasta la edad de diecisiete.

Sin duda, la profesora McGonagall conocía cada minúsculo detalle de cómo convertirse en gato. Pero parecía que literalmente nunca había _oído_ hablar del método científico. Para ella podía ser lo mismo que magia muggle. Y ni siquiera parecía causarle _curiosidad_ averiguar los secretos que se escondían detrás del procesamiento de idiomas naturales del encantamiento invocador.

En realidad eso dejaba dos posibilidades.

Posibilidad uno: la magia era tan increíblemente nebulosa, enrevesada e impenetrable que, aunque los magos hicieran su mejor esfuerzo por entenderla, habían hecho poco o ningún progreso y finalmente se habían rendido; y a Harry no le iría mejor.

_O…_

Harry apretó los puños con decisión, pero solo hicieron un crujido leve, en lugar de resonar proféticamente por todo el Callejón Diagón.

Posibilidad dos: se iba a apoderar del mundo.

Con el tiempo. Quizás no enseguida.

Esa clase de cosas _sí_ solía tardar más de dos meses. La ciencia muggle no había ido a la luna en la semana siguiente a Galileo.

Pero Harry no podía detener la enorme sonrisa que le estiraba las mejillas hasta el punto de empezarle a doler.

Harry siempre había tenido miedo de acabar como uno de esos niños prodigio que nunca lograban nada y se pasaban el resto de la vida presumiendo de lo lejos que habían llegado a los diez años. Pero la mayoría de los genios adultos tampoco llegaba a nada. Probablemente había mil personas tan inteligentes como Einstein por cada Einstein conocido en la historia. Porque esos otros genios no se habían encontrado con la única cosa que verdaderamente se necesita para alcanzar la grandeza. Nunca se habían encontrado con un problema importante.

_Ya eres mío_, pensó Harry mirando las paredes del Callejón Diagón, y todas las tiendas y artículos, y todos los tenderos y clientes, y todas las tierras y gentes de la Inglaterra mágica, y todo el ancho mundo mágico, y el más ancho universo del que los científicos muggles entendían muchísimo menos de lo que creían. _Yo, Harry James Potter Evans Verres, reclamo este territorio en nombre de la Ciencia._

Truenos y relámpagos estuvieron completamente ausentes del cielo despejado.

—¿Por qué sonríe? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall con un cansancio prevenido.

—Me pregunto si existe un hechizo para hacer que brillen relámpagos detrás de mí cuando hago un pronunciamiento profético —explicó Harry. Estaba memorizando con cuidado las palabras exactas de su pronunciamiento profético para que los libros de historia del futuro lo registraran correctamente.

—Estoy teniendo la impresión de que debo hacer algo al respecto —suspiró la profesora.

—Ignórela y se le pasará. ¡Oh, eso brilla! —Harry puso en pausa sus planes de dominación mundial y corrió hacia una tienda con vritinas abiertas, y McGonagall lo siguió.

* * *

Harry ya había comprado sus ingredientes para pócimas y su caldero y… algunas cosas más. Cosas que parecía que debían ir en el bolso mágico de Harry (el Superbolso de Piel de Burro QX31 con Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable, Encantamiento Invocador y Boca Ensanchable). Compras inteligentes, sensatas.

De verdad Harry no entendía por qué la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con tanta _sospecha_.

En ese momento Harry estaba en una tienda lo bastante lujosa como para estar ubicada en la vía principal del Callejón Diagón. La tienda tenía una fachada abierta con mercancía dispuesta en estantes de madera inclinados, vigilados solo por un brillo de un ligero gris y una vendedora de aspecto joven, con una versión muy reducida del traje de bruja que dejaba rodillas y codos a la vista.

Harry estaba examinando el equivalente mágico de un botiquín, el Paquete de Curación de Emergencia. Había dos torniquetes autoajustables. Una jeringa de algo que parecía fuego líquido, que supuestamente detenía la circulación en el área tratada mientras mantenía por hasta tres minutos la oxigenación de la sangre, por si había que impedir que un veneno se extendiera por el cuerpo. Tela blanca que podía usarse para envolver una parte del cuerpo y adormecer temporalmente la sensación de dolor. Más un sinfín de artículos que Harry había sido totalmente incapaz de comprender, como el "Tratamiento para la Exposición a Dementores", que se veía y sabía como chocolate ordinario. O el "Antídoto para Baflesnafles", que parecía un huevo pequeño y tembloroso y venía con instrucciones para meterlo por la nariz.

—Una ganga por cinco galeones, ¿no cree? —le dijo Harry a la profesora McGonagall, y la joven vendedora que tenía al lado asintió enérgicamente.

Harry esperaba que la profesora hiciera algún comentario de aprobación sobre su prudencia y preparación.

Lo que estaba recibiendo en su lugar solo podía describirse como mal de ojo.

—¿Y _para qué_ —dijo ella con fuerte escepticismo— espera _necesitar_ un botiquín, jovencito?

(Después del desafortunado incidente en la tienda de pócimas, la profesora evitaba decir "señor Potter" mientras hubiera gente cerca.)

Harry abrió y cerró la boca.

—¡No _espero_ necesitarlo! ¡Solo es por si acaso!

—¿Por si acaso sucede _qué_?

Harry abrió los ojos.

—¿Piensa que estoy _planeando_ hacer algo peligroso y _por eso_ quiero un botiquín?

Una mirada de sombría sospecha e irónica incredulidad fue la respuesta.

—¡Por Scott! —dijo Harry (esa era una expresión que había aprendido del científico loco Doc Brown en _Volver al Futuro_)—. ¿También pensó eso cuando compré la pócima para caer como pluma, las branquialgas y la botella de píldoras de agua y comida?

—Sí.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pasmado.

—¿Pero qué clase de plan cree que tengo entre manos?

—No lo sé —dijo la profesora en un tono oscuro—, pero acaba en que usted lleva una tonelada de plata a Gringotts, o en dominación mundial.

—Dominación mundial suena muy feo. Yo prefiero hablar de optimización mundial.

El chistosísimo comentario no alteró en nada la terrible mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la bruja.

—Wow —dijo Harry, al darse cuenta de que era en serio—. De verdad piensa eso. De verdad piensa que planeo hacer algo peligroso.

—Sí.

—¿Acaso esa es la _única_ razón por la que alguien compraría un botiquín? No me tome esto a mal, profesora, pero, _¿__con qué clase de niños desequilibrados suele tratar usted_?

—Los de Gryffindor —soltó McGonagall, y la frase cargaba un lastre de amargura y desesperanza que cayó como una eterna maldición sobre el espíritu del entusiasmo juvenil.

Harry se puso firmemente las manos en las caderas y declaró:

—Directora encargada y profesora Minerva McGonagall: yo no voy a entrar en Gryffindor —y en ese punto ella interrumpió diciendo que, si _eso_ llegara a pasar, ella averiguaría cómo se mata un sombrero, comentario que Harry dejó pasar, aunque la vendedora pareció tener un repentino ataque de tos—. Yo voy a entrar en Ravenclaw. Y si realmente piensa que estoy planeando hacer algo peligroso, pues honestamente no me entiende _en absoluto_. No me _gusta_ el peligro; me _asusta_. Estoy siendo _prudente_. Estoy siendo _cuidadoso_. Estoy preparándome para _contingencias imprevistas_. Como solían cantarme mis padres: _¡Siempre listos! ¡Así marchan los Boy Scouts! ¡Siempre listos! ¡Marchando por el camino de la vida! ¡Sin temblar, sin dudar, sin temer! ¡Siempre listos!_

(En realidad esas eran las _únicas_ estrofas de la canción de Tom Lehrer que le habían cantado sus padres, y Harry vivía en feliz ignorancia del resto.)

La postura de la profesora McGonagall se había suavizado un poco, sobre todo cuando Harry anunció su preferencia por Ravenclaw.

—¿Para qué clase de _contingencia_ se imagina que lo puede preparar este botiquín, _jovencito_?

—Digamos que un horrible monstruo muerde a un compañero de clases, y mientras revuelvo a toda prisa el contenido de mi bolso para buscar algo que pueda ayudarlo, me mira con tristeza y sus últimas palabras son: _¿Por qué no estabas preparado?_ Y entonces muere, y al cerrarse sus ojos sé que nunca me va a perdonar.

Harry oyó el sobresalto de la vendedora, y la vio mirándolo con los labios apretados. Entonces la joven se dio la vuelta y se escondió en el rincón más alejado de la tienda.

_¿Qué__…?_

La profesora se inclinó y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya, suave pero firmemente, y lo sacó de la vía principal del Callejón Diagón para meterlo en una callejuela entre dos tiendas, pavimentada con ladrillos sucios y cerrada por una pared de tierra sólida.

La alta bruja apuntó su varita a la vía principal y dijo:

—_Quietus._

Y una pantalla de silencio los cubrió, bloqueando todos los ruidos de la calle.

_¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

La profesora McGonagall miró a Harry. No tenía completamente la Cara Adulta de Desaprobación, pero su expresión era rígida, controlada.

—Debe recordar, señor Potter, que no hace ni diez años que hubo una guerra en este país. Todos han perdido a alguien, y el tema de un amigo que muere en los brazos de uno no se toca a la ligera.

—Yo… yo no quise… —la conclusión cayó como una roca sobre la excepcional imaginación de Harry. Había hablado de las últimas palabras de alguien, y la vendedora se había escondido, y la guerra había sido diez años atrás, de modo que ella debía de haber tenido nueve o diez años cuando… cuando…— Lo siento. No quise… —A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y evadió la mirada de la bruja, pero le bloqueaba el camino una pared de tierra, y aún no tenía una varita—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, _lo siento_!

Oyó un pesado suspiro a sus espaldas.

—Lo sé, señor Potter.

Harry se arriesgó a volver a mirarla. Ahora la profesora solo parecía triste.

—Lo siento —repitió Harry, sintiéndose destrozado—. ¿Eso le pasó a… —y cerró enseguida la boca para darse una bofetada.

La expresión de la bruja se tornó más triste.

—Debe aprender a pensar antes de hablar, señor Potter, o se pasará la vida con pocos amigos. Ese ha sido el destino de muchos Ravenclaw, y espero que no sea el suyo.

Harry solamente quería escapar. Quería sacar una varita y borrar todo eso de la memoria de la profesora, volver a estar con ella en la tienda, _hacer que eso no hubiera pasado…_

—Pero para contestar su pregunta, señor Potter, no, nada de _eso_ me pasó a mí. Es cierto que he visto a amigos morir, una o siete veces. Pero ninguno me acusó con sus últimas palabras, y nunca creí que no me perdonarían. ¿Por qué _diría_ usted algo así, señor Potter? ¿Por qué siquiera lo _pensaría_?

—Yo… yo… yo… —Harry tragó saliva—. Es solo que siempre trato de imaginarme lo peor que podría pasar —y tal vez hubiera estado bromeando un poco, pero habría preferido arrancarse la lengua antes de haber dicho eso.

—¿Qué? —dijo McGonagall—. ¿Pero _por qué_?

—¡Para poder impedirlo!

—Señor Potter… —y la bruja no pudo continuar. Suspiró y se arrodilló al lado de Harry—. Señor Potter —dijo en un tono suave ahora—, cuidar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts no es su responsabilidad, sino la mía. Yo no permitiré que nada malo le pase a usted ni a nadie más. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para los niños magos en todo el mundo mágico, y la señora Pomfrey tiene todas las cualificaciones como sanadora. No va a necesitar en absoluto un botiquín, mucho menos uno de cinco galeones.

—¡Pero _sí_ lo necesito! —reventó Harry—. ¡_Ningún_ lugar es perfectamente seguro! ¿Qué pasa si mis padres tienen un infarto o un accidente cuando los visite en Navidad? La señora Pomfrey no va a estar ahí; necesitaré mi propio botiquín…

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Se puso de pie y se quedó mirando a Harry entre la irritación y la preocupación—. ¡No hay por qué pensar en cosas tan terribles, señor Potter!

La expresión de Harry se volvió amarga al oír eso.

—¡_Sí_ hay por qué! Si uno no piensa, no solo sale lastimado, ¡sino que lastima a otras personas!

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, y se frotó pensativa el puente de la nariz.

—Señor Potter… si le ofreciera escucharlo por unos momentos… ¿hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre qué lo convenció de que siempre debe estar vigilante por si pasan cosas terribles.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Era un axioma inmediatamente evidente.

—Pues bien… —dijo lentamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. ¿Cómo iba a _poder_ explicárselo a su profesora de magia, si ella no conocía ni lo básico?—. Los investigadores muggles han encontrado que las personas siempre son demasiado optimistas en comparación con la realidad. Digamos que pronostican que algo les tomará dos días y les toma diez, o que les tomará dos meses y les toma más de treinta y cinco años. Por ejemplo, en un experimento, les preguntaron a unos estudiantes los tiempos en los que estaban 50% seguros, 75% seguros y 99% seguros de que acabarían una tarea, y solo el 13%, 19% y 45% de los estuiantes acabó en esos tiempos. Y encontraron que la razón era que, cuando le pedían a un grupo su estimado ideal si todo salía tan bien como podía, y a otro grupo su estimado promedio si todo salía de la manera usual, recibían respuestas estadísticamente indistinguibles. Verá: si le pregunta a alguien qué espera en el caso _normal_, visualizará lo que le parece ser la línea de máxima probabilidad a cada paso del camino, donde todo sale según el plan, sin sorpresas. Pero en realidad, dado que más de la mitad de los estudiantes no acabó en el tiempo en que habían estado 99% seguros de que habrían acabado, la realidad suele entregar resultados un poco peores que nuestro peor escenario. Se llama falacia de planificación, y la mejor manera de corregirla es preguntar cuánto tardó una tarea la última vez que se intentó. Eso se llama usar una perspectiva externa en lugar de interna. Pero cuando uno está haciendo algo nuevo y no puede hacer eso, entonces tiene que ser muy, pero muy pesimista. Tan pesimista que la realidad termine saliendo _mejor_ de lo que uno esperaba, con la misma frecuencia e intensidad con la que sale peor. La verdad es que es _muy difícil_ ser _tan_ pesimista que uno tenga una probabilidad decente de superar lo malo de la realidad. Supongamos que yo hago este gigantesco esfuerzo por ser trágico y me imagino que muerden a uno de mis compañeros, pero lo que realmente pasa es que los Mortífagos que quedan atacan todo el colegio para buscarme a mí. Pero si uno mira el lado alegre…

—Suficiente —dijo McGonagall.

Harry se detuvo. Había estado a punto de señalar que por lo menos sabían que el Señor Tenebroso no atacaría, porque estaba muerto.

—Creo que no he sido suficientemente clara —dijo la bruja, y su voz escocesa sonó aún más cuidadosa—. ¿Algo le pasó _a usted personalmente_ que lo hubiera asustado, señor Potter?

—Lo que me haya pasado a mí solo es evidencia anecdótica —explicó Harry—. No tiene el mismo peso que un artículo de revista científica, replicado y sometido a revisión de pares, hecho a partir de un estudio controlado y aleatorizado, con una gran muestra de población, un buen tamaño de efecto y una fuerte significatividad estadística.

La profesora McGonagall se llevó la mano al entrecejo y tomó aire.

—Aun así, qusiera oírlo —dijo.

—Pues… —dijo Harry, y respiró profundamente—. En nuestro barrio habían sucedido varios robos callejeros, y Mamá me pidió que le llevara a una vecina que vivía a dos calles de distancia una sartén que le había pedido prestada. Le dije que no quería ir porque no quería que me asaltaran, y ella contestó: "¡Harry, no digas esas cosas!" Como si pensar en las cosas pudiera _provocarlas_, y fuera a estar seguro si no las decía. Traté de explicarle por qué no podía estar tranquilo, pero de todos modos me hizo llevar la sartén. Yo era demasiado joven para saber cuán estadísticamente improbable era que un ladrón me escogiera a mí, pero era lo bastante mayor para saber que no pensar en algo no impide que ocurra, así que estuve muy asustado.

—¿Nada más? —dijo McGonagall después de un momento, cuando vio que Harry había acabado—. ¿No hay _nada más_ que le haya sucedido?

—Sé que no _parece_ ser gran cosa —se defendió Harry—. Pero fue uno de esos momentos críticos de la vida, ¿no lo ve? Lo que quiero decir es que yo _sabía_ que no pensar en algo no impide que ocurra, yo lo _sabía_, pero pude ver que Mamá creía que sí —Harry hizo una pausa, luchando con la rabia que empezaba a despertársele cuando pensaba en ese incidente—. Ella no _quería_ escuchar. Traté de decirle, le _supliqué_ que no me hiciera ir, y _se rio de mí_. Todo lo que dije le pareció un chiste… —Harry volvió a reprimir la oscura rabia—. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todas las personas que tenían que protegerme estaban dementes, y que no me escucharían sin importar cuánto les suplicara, y que nunca podría confiar en que harían las cosas bien —a veces no bastaban las buenas intenciones; a veces uno tenía que estar cuerdo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Harry se tomó el tiempo de respirar hasta que se tranquilizó. No tenía caso enojarse. No tenía caso enojarse. _Todos_ los padres eran así: _ningún_ adulto se rebajaría tanto como para ponerse en terreno igual con un niño y escucharlo, y sus padres biológicos no habrían sido diferentes. La cordura era una lucecita minúscula en la noche, una excepción infinitesimalmente rara a la regla de la demencia, así que no tenía caso enojarse.

A Harry no le gustaba el Harry enojado.

—Gracias por compartir eso, señor Potter —dijo la profesora luego de un rato. Tenía una expresión pensativa en la cara (casi la misma cara que había puesto Harry mientras experimentaba con el bolso, si Harry hubiera tenido un espejo para notarlo)—. Tendré que pensar en esto —y, mirando hacia la calle, levantó la varita…

—Ah… —dijo Harry—. ¿Ya puedo comprar ese botiquín?

La bruja se detuvo y lo miró firmemente.

—¿Y si le dijera que no, que es demasiado costoso y que no lo necesita? ¿Qué pasaría?

La amargura retorció el rostro de Harry.

—Pasaría exactamente lo que está pensando, profesora McGonagall. _Exactamente_ lo que está pensando: yo concluyo que usted es otro adulto demente con quien no puedo hablar y, sin importar lo que diga, me pongo a planear cómo conseguir un botiquín.

—En este día de compras usted está bajo mi supervisión —dijo McGonagall en un tono peligroso—. _No_ voy a permitir que me manipule.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry. Su voz ya no llevaba resentimiento, y no dijo las demás cosas que se le ocurrieron. McGonagall le había dicho que pensara antes de hablar. Probablemente al día siguiente no recordaría ese consejo, pero al menos podía recordarlo por cinco minutos.

La varita de la bruja trazó un pequeño círculo, y los ruidos del Callejón Diagón volvieron.

—Muy bien, jovencito, vamos por ese botiquín.

La sorpresa hizo que a Harry se le cayera la mandíbula. Y corrió a seguir a la profesora, casi tropezando con sus propios pasos apresurados.

* * *

La tienda estaba tal como la habían dejado, con artículos reconocibles e irreconocibles en los estantes de madera, con el brillo gris que aún los protegía y la vendedora de vuelta en su puesto, sorprendida de verlos llegar.

—Lo siento —les dijo cuando se acercaron, casi al tiempo que Harry decía:

—Lamento haber… —los dos se interrumpieron y se miraron, y la vendedora soltó una risita—. No quise meterlo en problemas con la profesora McGonagall —y agregó, en un tono de complicidad—: espero que no haya sido _demasiado_ terrible.

—_¡Della!_ —dijo McGonagall, escandalizada.

—Bolsa de oro —le dijo Harry a su bolso, y volvió a mirar a la vendedora mientras contaba cinco galeones—. No se preocupe. Yo entiendo que solo se porta terrible conmigo porque me quiere —y le entregó los galeones a la vendedora mientras McGonagall farfullaba algo sin importancia—. Un Paquete de Curación de Emergencia, por favor.

Era un tanto inquietante ver la boca ensanchable tragarse el botiquín, del tamaño de un maletín de negocios. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si él mismo ensayara a meterse en el bolso, dado que solo la persona que había metido algo en él era capaz de sacarlo.

Cuando el bolso hubo acabado de, digamos, comerse la compra que tanto esfuerzo le había costado, Harry juró que oyó un pequeño eructo. Eso _debía_ de ser parte intencional del hechizo. La hipótesis alternativa era demasiado horrenda de considerar… de hecho, Harry no podía ni _concebir_ ninguna hipótesis alternativa.

Volvieron a andar por el Callejón Diagón y Harry miró a la profesora.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Ella señaló una tienda que se veía como si estuviera hecha de carne en lugar de ladrillo, y cubierta de pelaje en lugar de pintura.

—En Hogwarts se permiten mascotas pequeñas. Por ejemplo, puede usar una lechuza para enviar cartas…

—¿Puedo pagar un knut, o un precio parecido, y _alquilar_ una lechuza cuando necesite enviar correo?

—Sí.

—Entonces mi respuesta es un enfático _no_.

La profesora McGonagall asintió, como si eliminara un ítem de una lista.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Una vez tuve una piedra como mascota. Se murió.

—¿Cree que no podría cuidar a una mascota?

—_Podría_ —dijo Harry—, pero acabaría preguntándome obsesivamente todo el día si recordé dejarle comida o si se está muriendo de hambre en su jaula, sin saber dónde está su amo ni por qué no hay comida.

—Pobrecilla lechuza —dijo con suavidad la bruja—, abandonada de esa manera. Me pregunto qué haría.

—Mi expectativa es que sentiría mucha hambre y empezaría a picotear la jaula o la caja, aunque probablemente no tendría mucho éxito… —y Harry se detuvo.

La bruja siguió hablando con el mismo tono suave:

—¿Y qué pasaría después?

—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry y, tomando la mano de la profesora, suave pero firmemente, la llevó a otra callejuela; después de esconderse de tantos admiradores, el procedimiento se había vuelto casi rutinario—. Por favor use ese hechizo de silencio.

—_Quietus._

A Harry le temblaba la voz.

—Esa lechuza _no_ me representa, mis padres _nunca_ me encerraron en el armario de las escaleras ni me dejaron sin comida, yo _no_ tengo temores de abandono, _¡y no me gusta lo que está pensando, McGonagall!_

La bruja lo miró firmemente.

—¿Y qué puedo estar pensando, señor Potter?

—Usted cree… —le costaba decirlo— que me_ maltrataron._

—¿Y ocurrió?

—_¡No!_ —gritó Harry—. ¡No, nunca pasó! ¿Cree que soy _estúpido_? Yo _sé_ sobre el concepto de maltrato infantil, _sé_ sobre el contacto físico inapropiado y todas esas cosas, ¡y llamaría a la policía si algo así pasara! ¡Y lo reportaría al director del colegio! ¡Y buscaría los servicios sociales en el directorio telefónico! ¡Y les diría a mis abuelos y a la señora Figg! Pero mis padres _nunca_ hicieron algo así, ¡nunca, nunca, _nunca_! ¿Cómo _se atreve_ a sugerir semejante cosa?

La bruja le sostuvo la mirada.

—Como directora encargada, es mi deber investigar los posibles signos de maltrato en los niños que están bajo mi cuidado.

La rabia de Harry se desbordó, convertida en pura furia oscura.

—¡Nunca se _atreva_ a repetir una palabra de esas _insinuaciones_ a nadie! A _nadie_, ¿me oye, McGonagall? Una acusación de ese estilo puede arruinar a las personas y destruir familias, ¡incluso cuando los padres son totalmente inocentes! ¡Lo he leído en los periódicos! —la voz de Harry se había convertido en un agudo chillido—. ¡El _sistema_ no sabe _detenerse_, no les cree a los padres _ni_ a los niños cuando dicen que no pasó nada! _¡No se atreva a usar eso para amenazar a mi familia! ¡No dejaré que destruya mi hogar!_

—Harry —dijo suavemente McGonagall, extendiendo una mano…

Harry retrocedió y apartó esa mano de una palmada.

McGonagall se quedó congelada. Y retiró la mano y también retrocedió.

—Harry, está bien. Le creo.

—_¿De verdad?_ —susurró Harry, con la furia rugiendo por sus venas—. ¿O solo está esperando un momento a solas para empezar el papeleo?

—Harry, vi su casa. Lo vi con sus padres. Ellos lo aman. Usted los ama. Le creo cuando dice que no lo están maltratando. Pero _tenía_ que preguntar, porque algo raro está pasando aquí.

Harry la miró con frialdad.

—¿Como qué?

—Harry, durante mis años en Hogwarts he visto a muchos niños maltratados. Le rompería el corazón saber cuántos. Y cuando usted está feliz, no se comporta como uno de esos niños, _en absoluto_. Les sonríe a los extraños, abraza a las personas, no se sobresalta cuando le pongo una mano en el hombro. Pero a veces, en ciertos momentos, dice o hace cosas que se parecen _mucho_… a alguien que pasó los primeros once años de su vida en un sótano, y no con la familia amorosa que yo vi —y la profesora inclinó la cabeza, con expresión nuevamente pensativa.

Harry empezó a procesar lo que acababa de oír. La furia oscura se desvanecía a medida que se daba cuenta de que lo habían escuchado con respeto, y que su familia no estaba en peligro.

—¿Y cómo _explica_ sus observaciones, profesora McGonagall?

—No lo sé —dijo— Pero es posible que le haya pasado algo que no recuerda.

Harry volvió a enfurecerse. Eso sonaba muy parecido a lo que había leído en las noticias sobre familias destrozadas.

—¡Los recuerdos reprimidos son un montón de _seudociencia_! ¡La gente _no_ bloquea los recuerdos traumáticos; los conserva _muy_ bien por el resto de la vida!

—No, señor Potter. Existe el hechizo desmemorizador.

Harry se quedó congelado.

—¿Un hechizo que borra recuerdos?

La bruja asintió.

—Pero no borra todos los efectos de la experiencia, si entiende a lo que me refiero.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. _Esa_ hipótesis… _no_ era fácil de refutar.

—¡Pero mis padres no podrían haberlo hecho!

—Es cierto —dijo la profesora—. Se habría necesitado un mago. Me temo… que no hay forma de estar seguros.

Las dotes racionalistas de Harry empezaron su marcha de nuevo.

—Profesora McGonagall, ¿cuán segura está de sus observaciones, y qué explicaciones alternativas podría haber?

La bruja abrió las manos, mostrando lo vacías que estaban.

—¿Segura? No estoy segura de _nada_, señor Potter. En toda mi vida no había conocido a nadie como usted. A veces no parece tener once años, o ser siquiera _humano_ —las cejas de Harry treparon al cielo—. ¡Perdóneme! —dijo rápidamente McGonagall—. Lo siento mucho, señor Potter. Estaba tratando de usar un ejemplo y me temo que terminó sonando diferente de lo que tenía en la cabeza…

—Por el contrario, profesora —dijo Harry, empezando a sonreír—. Lo tomaré como un enorme halago. ¿Pero me permitiría ofrecer una explicación alternativa?

—Por favor.

—No se supone que los niños sean mucho más inteligentes que sus padres —dijo Harry—. Ni mucho más cuerdos. Mi padre quizás podría superar mi inteligencia si de verdad lo _intentara_ en vez de usar su inteligencia adulta para pensar en nuevas razones para no cambiar de opinión —y Harry hizo una pausa—. Soy demasiado inteligente, profesora. No tengo nada de qué hablar con los niños normales. Los adultos no me respetan lo suficiente como para tener una verdadera conversación conmigo. Y francamente, aun si lo hicieran, no sonarían tan inteligentes como Richard Feynman, así que es un mejor uso de mi tiempo leer directamente lo que Feynman escribió. Estoy _aislado_, profesora. He estado aislado toda mi vida. Puede que eso tenga algunos de los mismos efectos que vivir en un sótano. Y soy demasiado inteligente como para tomar a mis padres de modelo, como se supone que hacen los niños. Mis padres me aman, pero no se sienten obligados a atender razones, y a veces siento que ellos son los niños, niños que no _escuchan_ y que tienen absoluta autoridad sobre mi existencia entera. Trato de no angustiarme demasiado por eso, pero también trato de ser _honesto_ conmigo mismo, de modo que sí, me angustio. Y tengo problemas con el manejo de la ira, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Eso es todo.

—_¿Eso es todo?_

Harry asintió con firmeza.

—Eso es todo. Estoy seguro, profesora, de que, incluso en el mundo mágico, la explicación normal siempre merece consideración, ¿no?

* * *

Más tarde, el sol se ponía en el cielo veraniego y los compradores tomaban su camino de ida. Algunas tiendas ya habían cerrado; Harry y la profesora McGonagall habían comprado los libros escolares en Flourish & Blotts apenas a tiempo. Apenas hubo una pequeña explosión cuando Harry se dirigió en línea recta a la palabra "Aritmancia" y descubrió que los libros de séptimo grado no contenían nada que fuera matemáticamente más avanzado que la trigonometría.

Pero en ese momento los sueños de investigaciones sencillas estaban lejos de la mente de Harry.

En ese momento estaban saliendo de la tienda de Ollivander, y Harry contemplaba su varita. La había agitado, y había sacado chispas de colores, que después de todo lo que había visto no deberían haberle sorprendido tanto, pero…

_Puedo hacer magia._

_Yo. Esta persona. Yo soy mágico. Yo soy mago._

Había _sentido_ el flujo de la magia en su brazo, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que siempre había tenido esa sensación, que la había tenido toda su vida, la sensación que no era vista ni oído ni olfato ni gusto ni tacto sino simplemente magia. Como tener ojos, pero tenerlos siempre cerrados, de modo que uno ni se daba cuenta de que estaba a oscuras, y un día un ojo se abría y veía el mundo. La conmoción lo había llenado, tocando partes de él y despertándolas, y en segundos desapareció, dejando solo la certeza de que ahora era mago, y siempre lo había sido, y, de alguna extraña manera, siempre lo había sabido.

Y además…

_Es ciertamente curioso que esté usted destinado para esa varita, cuando precisamente su gemela le causó esa cicatriz._

Eso no _podía_ ser coincidencia. Había _miles_ de varitas en esa tienda. Bueno, sí _podía_ ser coincidencia: había seis mil millones de personas en el mundo y todos los días aparecían coincidencias de uno entre mil casos. Pero el teorema de Bayes sostenía que cualquier hipótesis razonable que encontrara, y que hiciera _más_ probable que uno entre mil casos su encuentro con la gemela de la varita del Señor Tenebroso, debía tener ventaja.

La profesora McGonagall simplemente había dicho "_Qué peculiar_" y había dejado el asunto así, poniendo a Harry en estado de shock ante la pura y abrumadora _falta de curiosidad_ de los magos. En ningún mundo _imaginable_ Harry lo habría dejado en "_Mmm_" y se habría ido de la tienda sin siquiera _tratar_ de formular una hipótesis para lo que estaba pasando.

Con una mano se tocó la cicatriz.

_¿Exactamente qué__…?_

—Ya es un mago completo —dijo McGonagall—. Felicidades —Harry asintió—. ¿Y cómo le ha parecido el mundo de los magos?

—Es extraño —dijo Harry—. Debería estar pensando en todas las cosas mágicas que he visto… todo lo que ahora sé que es posible, y todo lo que ahora sé que es falso, y todo el trabajo que tendré que hacer para entenderlo. Pero sigo hallando que me distraen asuntos relativamente triviales —Harry bajó la voz—, como toda esta historia del Niño que Vivió —no parecía haber nadie cerca, pero no había que arriesgarse.

La profesora McGonagall soltó otro _Mmm_.

—¿De verdad? No me diga.

—Sí —asintió Harry—. Es algo… _raro_. Descubrir que uno hizo parte de una gran historia, la misión para derrotar al gran y terrible Señor Tenebroso, y que ya _terminó_. Se acabó. Por completo. Como si fuera Frodo Bolsón y descubriera que mis padres me llevaron al Monte del Destino y me hicieron arrojar el Anillo cuando tenía un año de edad, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo —la sonrisa de la profesora McGonagall se había endurecido—. Verá: si yo fuera cualquier otra persona, de verdad cualquier otra, creo que me preocuparía vivir bajo ese estándar. "Hola, Harry, ¿qué has hecho desde que derrotaste al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Abriste tu propia librería? ¡Genial! ¿Sabes que le puse tu nombre a mi hijo?" Pero tengo la esperanza de que eso no será un problema —suspiró Harry—. Aun así… es casi suficiente razón para hacerme querer que hubiera _algún_ cabo suelto en la misión, para poder decir que de verdad _participé_ en alguna forma.

—¿Ah? —dijo McGonagall en un tono extraño—. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Por ejemplo, mencionó que mis padres habían sido traicionados. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Sirius Black —dijo la bruja con desprecio—. Está en Azkabán. La cárcel de magos.

—¿Cuán probable es que Sirius Black escape de prisión y yo tenga que rastrearlo y vencerlo en un espectacular duelo, o mejor aún, ponga una enorme recompensa por su cabeza y me oculte en Australia mientras espero el resultado?

La profesora parpadeó. Dos veces.

—Improbable. Nunca nadie ha escapado de Azkabán, y dudo que _él_ vaya a ser el primero.

Harry se sentía un poco escéptico de que _nadie_ hubiera escapado de Azkabán. Aun así, con magia uno quizás podía tener una cárcel casi 100% perfecta, en especial si uno tenía varita y los presos no. La mejor forma de salir sería no haber entrado en primer lugar.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry—, el asunto parece resuelto del todo —y suspiró, frotándose la cabeza—. O quizás el Señor Tenebroso no murió _realmente_ esa noche. No completamente. Su espíritu persiste, susurrando pesadillas que se filtran hacia el mundo físico, buscando un camino de regreso hacia la tierra de los vivos que juró destruir, y ahora, en cumplimmiento de la antigua profecía, él y yo estamos enzarzados en un duelo mortífero donde el ganador habrá de perder y el perdedor habrá de ganar…

La profesora giró la cabeza varias veces, con mirada atenta, como si estuviera buscando quién los podía haber oído.

—Es una _broma_, profesora —dijo Harry con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que tomárselo todo tan en serio…?

Un peso se empezó a formar lentamente en el estómago de Harry.

McGonagall lo miró con una expresión serena. Muy, _muy_ serena. Y entonces sonrió.

—Claro que sí, señor Potter.

_¡Maldición!_

Si Harry hubiera tenido necesidad de formalizar la inferencia no verbal que acababa de aparecer en su mente, habría salido más o menos así: "Si estimo la probabilidad de que la profesora McGonagall haya hecho lo que acabo de ver como resultado de un cuidadoso esfuerzo por controlarse, frente a la distribución de probabilidades para todas las cosas que _naturalmente_ haría si yo dijera un mal chiste, entonces este comportamiento es evidencia significativa de que oculta algo".

Pero lo que realmente pensó Harry fue: _¡Maldición!_

Harry miró la calle. No, no había nadie cerca.

—Entonces _no_ está muerto, ¿verdad?_  
_

—Señor Potter…

—El Señor Tenebroso está vivo. _Obviamente_ está vivo. Fue un _acto_ de puro _optimismo_ haber siquiera _soñado_ que no. _Debo_ de haber perdido la _razón_. No puedo _imaginar_ qué estaba _pensando_. Solo porque _alguien_ dijo que habían encontrado su cuerpo hecho _cenizas_, no puedo imaginar por qué habría creído que estaba _muerto_. Está _claro_ que me falta mucho por aprender sobre cómo ser un buen _pesimista_._  
_

—Señor Potter…

—Al menos dígame que no hay una profecía… —la profesora McGonagall seguía con esa brillante sonrisa fija—. Oh, esto _tiene_ que ser una broma.

—Señor Potter, no necesita inventarse preocupaciones…

—¿_De verdad_ me va a salir con _eso_? Imagine mi reacción más tarde, cuando descubra que después de todo sí debía haberme preocupado.

La sonrisa fija se aflojó.

Harry dejó caer los hombros.

—Tengo un mundo entero de magia por analizar. _No_ tengo tiempo para esto.

Los dos callaron mientras un hombre de túnica naranja brillante apareció en la calle y pasó por su lado; los ojos de la profesora lo siguieron discretamente. Harry se estaba mordiendo un labio con fuerza, y quien hubiera estado mirando de cerca habría notado una pequeña gota de sangre.

Cuando el hombre vestido de naranja se hubo perdido en la distancia, Harry volvió a hablar, en voz baja:

—¿Ahora me va a decir la verdad, profesora McGonagall? Y no intente evadir esto. No soy estúpido.

—¡Usted tiene _once años_, señor Potter! —dijo ella en un áspero susurro.

—Y, por lo tanto, soy menos que humano. Discúlpeme; lo _olvidé_ por un momento.

—¡Estos son asuntos importantes y terribles! ¡Son _secretos_, señor Potter! Ya es suficiente _desastre_ que usted, siendo tan joven, sepa tanto! No debe decirle a _nadie_, ¿me entiende? ¡Absolutamente a nadie!

Como sucedía a veces, cuando Harry se enojaba _lo suficiente_, su sangre se tornó fría, no caliente, y una nefasta claridad cubrió su mente, trazando posibles tácticas y evaluando sus consecuencias con rígido realismo.

_Señalar que tienes derecho a saber: no sirve. En la opinión de McGonagall, los niños de once años no tienen derecho a saber nada._

_Decir que ya no serán amigos: no sirve. Ella todavía no valora suficientemente tu amistad._

_Señalar que estarás en peligro si no sabes: no sirve. Ya han hecho planes contando con tu ignorancia. La clara incomodidad de volver a planear les parecerá mucho menos preferible que la incierta perspectiva de que te pase algo malo._

_Ni la justicia ni la razón van a servir. Tienes que encontrar algo que tú tengas y ella quiera, o algo que tú puedas hacer y ella tema…_

Ah.

—Muy bien, profesora —dijo Harry con voz de hielo—, parece que yo tengo algo que usted quiere. Puede decidir decirme la verdad, _toda_ la verdad, y a cambio guardaré sus secretos. O puede intentar mantenerme en la ignorancia para seguir usándome como su peón, y en ese caso no le deberé nada.

McGonagall se paralizó. Sus ojos se encendieron y su voz descendió a un siseo.

—¿Cómo se atreve?

—¿Cómo se atreve _usted_? —le devolvió Harry.

—¿Intenta _chantajearme_?

Harry retorció los labios.

—Le estoy _ofreciendo_ un _favor_. Le estoy _dando_ una oportunidad de proteger _su_ precioso secreto. Si se niega, tendré todas las razones para averiguar en otra parte, no para fastidiarla, ¡sino porque _debo saber_! Olvídese de su inútil rabia con un _niño_ que usted cree que debería obedecerla, ¡y se dará cuenta de que cualquier adulto cuerdo haría lo mismo! _¡Mírelo desde mi perspectiva! ¿Cómo se sentiría si fuera USTED?_

Harry la observó respirar con dificultad. Se le ocurrió que era momento de aliviar la presión, dejarla a fuego lento por un rato.

—No tiene que decidir ya mismo —dijo Harry en un tono más normal—. La entenderé si quiere tiempo para pensar en mi _oferta_… pero le advierto una cosa —añadió en un tono más frío—: no intente borrarme la memoria. Hace algún tiempo diseñé una señal, y ya me la envié a mí mismo. Si recibo esa señal y no _recuerdo_ haberla enviado…

La expresión en la cara de McGonagall cambió.

—Yo… no planeaba borrarle la memoria, señor Potter… pero, ¿por qué _inventaría_ una señal así, cuando no sabía… ?

—Se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo un libro muggle de ciencia-ficción, y me dije: _bueno, por si acaso…_ Y no, no le diré cómo es la señal. No soy estúpido.

—No iba a preguntar… —dijo McGonagall, y pareció doblarse sobre sí misma, y de repente pareció muy vieja, y muy agotada—. Este ha sido un día extenuante, señor Potter. ¿Podemos conseguirle un baúl y despedirnos? Confío en que no hablará de este tema hasta que yo haya tenido tiempo de pensar. Recuerde que en todo el mundo solo hay dos personas más que saben del asunto, y son el director Albus Dumbledore y el profesor Severus Snape.

Bien. Información nueva; eso era una ofrenda de paz. Harry aceptó, y miró hacia el frente, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras su sangre recobraba la temperatura.

—Ahora tengo que descubrir una manera de matar a un Mortífago inmortal —suspiró Harry con frustración—. Me gustaría que me lo hubiera dicho _antes_ de empezar las compras.

* * *

La tienda de baúles estaba mejor decorada que todas las demás que había visitado Harry: las cortinas tenían lujosos diseños, el piso y las paredes eran de madera barnizada y pulida, y los baúles ocupaban sitios de honor en plataformas de mármol. La túnica del vendedor era apenas un grado menos lujosa que la de Lucius Malfoy, y hablaba con Harry y la profesora McGonagall con una cortesía exquisita.

Harry había hecho sus preguntas y se había sentido atraído por un baúl que se veía pesado, sin pulir, de aspecto cálido y sólido, con el grabado de un dragón guardián cuyos ojos se movían hacia quien se acercara. El baúl estaba hechizado para ser ligero, encogerse con una orden, sacar pequeños tentáculos por la parte de abajo y reptar siguiendo a su dueño. Tenía dos cajones en cada lado, y cada uno tenía un espacio tan profundo como el baúl entero. La tapa tenía cuatro cerraduras, cada una de las cuales revelaba un interior diferente. Y (esto era lo más importante) una manija en la parte de abajo, que permitía deslizar un marco horizontal con una escalera que conducía a una habitación pequeña e iluminada donde, según los cálculos de Harry, cabrían unas veinte estanterías con libros.

Si fabricaban esta clase de baúles, Harry no entendía por qué la gente se molestaba en comprar casas.

Ciento ocho galeones de oro. Ese era el precio de un buen baúl, ligeramente usado. A una tasa aproximada de cincuenta libras esterlinas por galeón, con eso se podía comprar un automóvil de segunda mano. Sería más costoso que todas las cosas que Harry había comprado en su vida, juntas.

Noventa y siete galones. Esa era la cantidad que quedaba en la bolsa de oro que se le había permitido a Harry sacar de Gringotts.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall mostraba inquietud. Después de un largo día de compras, no había necesitado preguntarle a Harry cuánto oro le quedaba en la bolsa cuando el vendedor le dijo el precio, lo que significaba que ella podía hacer cuentas mentales sin lápiz y papel. Una vez más, Harry se recordó que _científicamente iletrado_ no significaba lo mismo que _estúpido_.

—Lo siento, jovencito. Todo esto es mi culpa. Me ofrecería a llevarlo de vuelta a Gringotts, pero a esta hora solo estarán atendiendo para servicios de emergencias.

Harry la observó, preguntándose…

—Bien —suspiró la profesora, dando la vuelta—, supongo que debemos irnos.

… ella no había _perdido_ del todo la razón cuando se vio desafiada por un niño. No había estado contenta, pero había _pensado_ en lugar de estallar de rabia. Pudo ser simplemente que había un Señor Tenebroso inmortal que vencer, y que necesitaba la buena voluntad de Harry. Pero la mayoría de los adultos ni siquiera habrían sido capaces de tanta reflexión; no considerarían _en absoluto_ las consecuencias futuras si alguien de menor estatus se hubiera negado a obedecer…

—¿Profesora? —dijo Harry, y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

Harry resporó profundamente. Necesitaba enojarse un poco para lo que iba a intentar; de otro modo no tendría el valor para hacerlo. _No me escuchó_, se dijo. _Yo quería llevar más oro, pero no me escuchó…_ Concentrando el mundo entero en McGonagall y en la necesidad de salirse con la suya en esta conversación, habló.

—Profesora, usted creyó que cien galeones serían más que suficientes para un baúl. Por eso no se tomó la molestia de advertirme antes de que nos quedaran solo noventa y siete. Y eso es exactamente lo que muestran los estudios científicos: eso es lo que sucede cuando la gente cree que se está permitiendo un _pequeño_ margen de error. No son lo suficientemente pesimistas. Si hubiera dependido de mí, habría sacado _doscientos_ galeones para estar seguro. Había muchísimo dinero en esa bóveda, y más tarde podría haber depositado lo que me sobrara. Pero pensé que no me dejaría hacerlo. Pensé que se enojaría conmigo solo por preguntar. ¿Me equivoqué?

—Supongo que debo confesar que tiene razón —dijo McGonagall—. Pero, jovencito…

—Por esa clase de cosas me resulta difícil confiar en los adultos —y de algún modo Harry logró mantener su voz firme—. Porque se enojan si uno siquiera _intenta_ razonar con ellos. Para ellos es un desafío, una insolencia, un cuestionamiento de su alto estatus tribal. Si uno trata de hablarles, se _enojan_. Así que, si yo hubiera tenido algo _realmente importante_ que hacer, no habría podido confiar en usted. Incluso si hubiera escuchado con profundo interés lo que yo le dijera, porque eso también es parte del _papel_ de alguien que actúa como un adulto preocupado, nunca habría cambiado sus acciones; nunca se habría comportado de forma diferente por nada que yo dijera.

El vendedor los estaba observando con abierta fascinación.

—Puedo entender su punto de vista —terminó diciendo la profesora McGonagall—. Si a veces parezco demasiado estricta, por favor recuerde que he sido jefa de la casa Gryffindor por un tiempo que se siente como varios miles de años.

Harry asintió y continuó.

—Ahora suponga que yo tengo una forma de obtener más galeones de mi bóveda _sin_ regresar a Gringotts, pero esa forma implica que estoy violando el papel de un niño obediente. ¿Podría confiarle eso a usted, aunque tuviera que salirse de su papel como profesora McGonagall para aprovecharlo?

—_¿Qué?_ —dijo McGonagall.

—En otras palabras: si yo pudiera hacer que este día hubiera sucedido de forma diferente, con el resultado de que _no_ hubiéramos salido cortos de dinero, ¿estaría bien, aunque implicara que un niño hubiera sido retrospectivamente insolente con un adulto?

—Supongo… que sí —dijo la bruja, muy extrañada.

Harry sacó el bolso de piel de burro y dijo:

—Once galones procedentes de mi bóveda familiar.

Y en la mano de Harry apareció oro.

Por un momento la profesora se quedó con la boca abierta, y luego la cerró, y con ojos acusadores reclamó:

—¿De _dónde_ sacó eso… ?

—Como dije, de mi bóveda familiar.

—_¿Cómo?_

—Magia.

—¡Esa respuesta no sirve! —lanzó McGonagall, y se quedó parpadeando.

—¿Cierto que no? Yo _debería_ afirmar que pude hacer esto porque descubrí experimentalmente el verdadero secreto de cómo funciona el bolso y que ahora puedo tomar objetos de cualquier parte, no solo de su interior, si la petición emplea las palabras correctas. Pero en realidad viene de cuando me caí sobre esa pila de oro y me metí varios galeones en el bolsillo. Cualquiera que entienda el pesimismo sabe que el dinero es algo que se puede necesitar rápidamente y sin mucho aviso. Así que: ¿está enojada conmigo por desafiar su autoridad, o complacida de que hayamos tenido éxito en nuestra importante misión?

Los ojos del vendedor estaban abiertos como platos.

Y la alta bruja seguía de pie, en silencio.

—En Hogwarts se _debe_ hacer respetar la disciplina —dijo ella después de un minuto entero—. Con _todos_ los estudiantes. Y eso _debe_ incluir cortesía y obediencia hacia _todos_ los profesores.

—Entiendo eso, profesora.

—Muy bien. Ahora llevémonos ese baúl y vámonos.

Harry quiso vomitar, o celebrar, o desmayarse, o _algo_. Esa era la primera vez que su razonamiento cuidadoso había funcionado con _alguien_. Quizás se debía también a que era la primera vez que tenía algo realmente serio que un adulto necesitaba de el, pero de todos modos…

Minerva McGonagall: +1 punto.

Con una reverencia, Harry puso la bolsa de oro y los once galeones adicionales en las manos de McGonagall.

—Muchas gracias, profesora. ¿Puede encargarse de esta compra por mí? Debo ir al baño.

El vendedor, nuevamente solícito, señaló en la pared una puerta con pomo de oro. Mientras Harry avanzaba hacia ella, oyó al vendedor preguntar en su voz acaramelada:

—¿Puedo preguntar quién era él, señora McGonagall? Me imagino que Slytherin… ¿tercer año, quizás? Y de alguna familia prominente, aunque no reconocí…

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas al cerrarse la puerta, y Harry, después de haber identificado y puesto el seguro, tomó la toalla mágica autosecante y, con manos temblorosas, se secó la frente. Tenía todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor que había impregnado sus ropas muggles, aunque por lo menos no se veía nada en la túnica.

* * *

El atardecer estaba muy avanzado para cuando volvieron al patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, la silenciosa y descuidada interfaz entre el Callejón Diagón y el mundo muggle. (Esas dos economías estaban _horrendamente_ desconectadas…) Harry iba a buscar una cabina telefónica y llamar a su padre una vez que estuviera en el otro lado. Al parecer, no necesitaba preocuparse por que le robaran el equipaje. El baúl era un artículo mágico de alta categoría, algo que la mayoría de los muggles no iban a notar; era parte de lo que podía conseguirse en el mundo mágico si uno estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de un automóvil de segunda mano.

—Aquí nos separamos, temporalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Sacudió la cabeza, maravillada—. Este ha sido el día más extraño que he tenido… en muchos años. Desde el día en que oí que un niño había derrotado a Ya Sabe Quién. Me pregunto ahora, mirando hacia atrás, si ese fue el día menos razonable del mundo.

Ah, como si _ella_ tuviera algo de qué quejarse. _¿Crees que tu día fue surreal? Prueba el mío._

—Hoy quedé muy impresionado con usted —le dijo Harry—. Debí haber recordado felicitarla en voz alta. Hasta le estaba dando puntos mentalmente.

—Gracias, señor Potter —dijo la profesora—. Si usted ya hubiera sido seleccionado en una casa, le habría restado tantos puntos que sus nietos todavía estarían perdiendo la Copa de las Casas.

—Yo le agradezco a _usted_, profesora —probablemente era demasiado pronto para llamarla Minita.

Esa mujer podía muy bien ser el adulto más cuerdo que Harry había conocido, a pesar de su falta de entrenamiento científico. Harry incluso estaba considerando nombrarla segunda al mando en cualquier grupo que fuera a formar para pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso, aunque no era lo bastante tonto como para decírselo en voz alta. _¿Y qué nombre sería bueno para el grupo… ? ¿Los Mortifaguífagos?_

—Nos veremos pronto, al inicio de clases —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y con respecto a su varita…

—Sé lo que me va a pedir —dijo Harry. Sacó su preciosa varita y, con un dolor intenso en las entrañas, le dio la vuelta para ofrecerle el mango a McGonagall—. Tómela. No planeaba hacer nada, en absoluto, pero no quiero que tenga pesadillas en las que mi casa explota.

La profesora sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No, no, señor Potter! No hacemos eso. Solo quería advertirle que no usara la varita en casa, porque el Ministerio puede detectar el uso de magia en menores de edad y está prohibida sin supervisión.

—Ah —dijo Harry—. Parece una regla muy sensata. Me alegra ver que el mundo mágico toma en serio esa clase de cosas.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada rígida.

—Lo dice en serio.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Yo entiendo. La magia es peligrosa y las reglas existen por una buena razón. Ciertas otras cosas también son peligrosas. Eso también lo entiendo. Recuerde que no soy estúpido.

—Es improbable que alguna vez se me olvide. Gracias, Harry. Eso me da más seguridad para confiarle ciertas cosas. Me despido por ahora.

Harry se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el Caldero Chorreante y el mundo muggle.

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, oyó un último susurro a sus espaldas:

—Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, con el pomo aún en la mano.

—En el tren a Hogwarts, busque a una niña de primer año llamada Hermione Granger.

—¿Y quién es?

No hubo respuesta. Cuando Harry miró, la profesora McGonagall se había ido.

* * *

_Después:_

El director Albus Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, y miró a Minerva con ojos brillantes.

—¿Cómo encontraste a Harry, querida?

Minerva abrió la boca. Y la cerró. Y la volvió a abrir. No le salieron palabras.

—Ya veo —dijo Albus con gravedad—. Gracias por tu reporte, Minerva. Puedes irte.


End file.
